Plus One
by DarklyDreaming88
Summary: This is Harry Potter if Cedric Diggory would have became friends with Harry Ron and Hermione. It's really about Cedric and Hermione's relationship as they go through their 7 years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cedric is about to start his third year at Hogwarts. He is a handsome tall boy for a third year and already popular with the ladies. He is currently trying to avoid an annoying group of first year girls that have been following him around since he was on platform 9 ¾.

He got past the trolley lady before she blocked the aisle from the first years. Then he dashed up towards the front of the train and knocked on the door of a cabin with a lone witch in it. She had bushy hair and was reading a huge textbook.

She looked up and he opened the door.

"Hi um… I'm really sorry but is it alright if I hide out in here for a while?" Cedric said looking nervously over his shoulder.

"Some girls won't leave me alone." He smiled anxiously at the little witch.

The little witch who must have been a first year because Cedric didn't recognize her seemed stunned that someone was in her cabin and froze for a second before replying.

"Um sure it's okay with me. No sense in this entire cabin going to waste on only me." She said looking down.

"Thanks you're a life saver." He said in relief as he quickly shut the door pulled down the shade and sat opposite to Hermione.

"Sorry if I'm being rude, but shouldn't a boy like you be seeking out attention from girls not running from it?" Hermione said timidly.

"What do you mean a boy like me?"

"Nothing… well I mean you… never mind I'm so sorry I never should have asked." Hermione stammered as her face turned pink.

Cedric laughed. "I'm just messing with you. I know you must be wondering what a sexy guy like me is doing running away from a bunch of girls." Hermione scoffed at him. "Well it's not that I don't like the attention, but you'd think they'd give it a rest once in a while. Blimey it's the first day of school and they've already started stalking me."

"You're popular I don't see how that can be a bad thing. Now if you don't mind I 'd like to finish this chapter before we get to Hogwarts. She started reading her book as if he wasn't there. He found it amusing that this little first year was reading a huge textbook so intently. The book was bigger than she was.

"I'm Cedric Diggory by the way." Cedric said feeling drawn to the little witch. He was never very chatty, but he felt compelled to fill the silence.

"Oh I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise Hermy."

Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Please don't call me that. It's just awful." She looked a little angry and yet scared as if the entire train heard Cedric call her that.

Cedric chuckled at her.

"No problem Granger. So, are you liking your first Hogwarts experience so far?" He asked smiling.

"How do you know I'm a first year?"

"Well the petrified look was my first clue, and I would have remembered seeing you around." Cedric said still smiling.

"Oh… well I am. Um it's… been nice so far." She said nervously.

"Jeez Granger you seem like you're about to combust. Relax." Cedric said while of course smiling.

Doesn't he ever stop smiling? Hermione thought to herself. "Sorry. Um it was a nice experience until this annoying boy stormed into my cabin and started talking to me." Hermione said dryly.

"Whoa there's a personality in there after all!" Cedric said laughing.

Hermione blushed .

"What year are you in?" She asked

"This will be my third. What are you reading?" He asked trying to peak a look at her book.

"Oh this is Hogwarts A History." Hermione said proudly.

Cedric laughed. "Jeez Granger you must be the only witch or wizard that has ever read that book. Well maybe people like Dumbledore, Sprout, Professor Bins, or some other person who knew Merlin!"

"I'll have you know DIGGORY that this is a fascinating book that every new student at Hogwarts should read. You don't have to be old to figure that out." She said glaring at him.

"Awww don't be mad Granger you have an old soul. That's the kind of quality every guy looks for in a girl." He said smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Diggory or else I'll get your little fan club in here." She threatened.

"Taking out the big guns already. Feisty little one aren't you."

Hermione ignored him and went back to reading.

"What house are you in anyway?" Hermione asked not looking up from her book.

"What house do you think I'm in?" Cedric Said smiling playfully.

Hermione put her book down and looked at him.

"Well you are definitely not a Slytherin. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you're not a Ravenclaw either."

"Ouch Granger. I'm wounded." He teased.

"You laughed at me when I told you I read a book… am I wrong?"

"No. I'm not in either of those houses."

"Well I have no idea if you're brave or chivalrous but I do know you seem pretty laid back and kind even if you do like to tease."

"Only you Granger." Cedric said wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hufflepuff?" She said unsure.

"Is that your guess or a question?"

"My guess." Hermione said annoyed.

"You amaze me Granger. I think I'm sitting with Ravenclaw's future Head Girl." He said smiling.

"Maybe, but… Cedric? Has anyone ever not gotten sorted before?" Hermione asked with fear in her eyes.

"Well there was Sara Jones a few years back. The sorting hat said she was unworthy and could not be in a Hogwarts house. Everyone laughed and her parents had to get her and send her to Beauxbatons."

Hermione looked at Cedric with wide eyes, and Cedric began to laugh.

"Never mind Granger. You're far too gullible to be in Ravenclaw." Cedric laughed loudly.

Hermione huffed and folded her arms.

"Don't you have friends you can bother?" She asked him irritated.

"Are you kidding that's the first place those crazy girls will look. Where are your friends?"

Hermione looked down blushing.

"Well I don't have any…yet. I mean I'm a muggle born so I didn't know any witches or wizards growing up." Hermione defended herself.

"A muggle born aye. Well muggle born or not that's just a bad excuse. You could have got to talking with someone on the platform."

"For your information Diggory I spoke to a boy named Neville on the platform but he lost his toad on the train and has been looking for it since. Then I met Harry Potter and some other boy on the train." She defended herself.

"Okay, okay no need to get all defensive." Cedric said with his hands raised in surrender. "It's far too easy to get you riled up Granger. I'll leave you alone now anyway. We're almost there so I have to put my robes on." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Umm… Diggory." Hermione said meekly. "I have read a lot about this and well I was just wondering if there was a difference between muggle borns and purebloods." Hermione asked.

"Well Granger from my experience there is no difference between a pureblood and a muggle born, but not all wizards believe that, but don't worry about them they're just nutters. If anyone gives you a hard time about being a muggle born just tell me and I'll punch them in the nose alright." Cedric said.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded. "Thanks."

Cedric opened the door and turned around in the doorway.

"Hope I see you in Hufflepuff Granger. Oh and when we get to Hogwarts just find Hagrid he'll show you where to go."

"What does he look like?"

"Don't worry. You can't miss him." Cedric chuckled. "See ya." Cedric said running out of the train car.

"Bye" Hermione said to the empty doorway.

All he did was tease her, but he seemed really nice. Hermione couldn't wait to get to the Great Hall. The idea of seeing Cedric again made Hermione smile.

"Merlin I'll be president of the fan club soon." Hermione whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione found Hagrid when she got off the train and laughed thinking of what Cedric had told her. You definitely couldn't miss Hagrid. Even if she was standing back in London she might have seen him. Hermione figured he must be half giant.

When the first years finally got to the school they met Professor McGonagall who explained to them how they would be sorted into houses and what those houses were.

See if everyone would just read Hogwarts A History then we could get on with the sorting already. Hermione thought.

The first years filed into the Great Hall where all the other students and teachers were already seated. Hermione became nervous. She hated being the center of attention and the thought of sitting up there while everyone watched her terrified her.

What if I don't get sorted? What if I'm in Slytherin? Hermione thought terrified.

After what seemed like eternity for Hermione her name was finally called. She took a deep breath and sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on her head. After a few seconds it said "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione smiled and jumped out of the seat. She was so excited about even getting sorted at all and the room was so crowded that she never saw the disappointed look on a certain Hufflepuff's face seated one table over.

She sat next to Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley. The boy whose name she had forgotten earlier. They seemed nice, but they could be rather thick… especially Ron. He was a pureblood and didn't even know the ceiling at Hogwarts was made to look like the night sky.

After dinner and announcements she was supposed to follow the Head Boy Percy Weasley to the Gryffindor tower. Instead she got attacked by a Hufflepuff.

Cedric snuck up from behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who Granger!"

"Knock it off Diggory my house is leaving the Great Hall." Hermione said trying to get passed him.

"It's alright Granger I know where the Gryffindor tower is." Cedric said like it was no problem.

"Do you know the password?" Hermione said glaring at Cedric.

"Well… no but…"

"Are you daft I'll get in trouble on the first day of school!" She turned to run after the group of first years.

Cedric followed her. She caught up with her class and followed them the rest of the way with Cedric behind her.

"Merlin I forgot. I feel sorry for you for having that stick in the mud as your head boy. He's brutal."

"Shhh Cedric I'm trying to listen." Hermione said as Percy explained to them some interesting facts about Gryffindor, which of course Hermione knew already.

"I forgot how boring first day is. I'm going to catch up with my friends. See ya Hermy." He said running away before she said anything.

Hermione glared after him shaking her head.

He's so infuriating. I think I'll hex him the next time I see him. She thought even though she couldn't wait to see him again.

The next few days went by so fast. Hermione wasn't making any friends. Ron thought she was a know-it-all and everyone else in her class agreed with him. None of the girls liked her either. They all thought her crazy hair was disgusting and she was too nerdy to talk to, but that didn't stop Diggory from bothering her every chance he got. He teased her and she acted like he annoyed her, but truthfully she was happy that someone went out of their way to talk to her even if she couldn't understand why a cute popular Hufflepuff would want to be friends with her. She also met a boy named Draco Malfoy, but she'd rather not think about him. All in all everything was pretty dull. That is until Halloween.

The first years were learning Wingardium Leviosa and Hermione tried to help Ron but he just got mad at her. She didn't mean to sound bossy she just wanted to help. After class she heard Ron making fun of her and all his friends were laughing and agreeing with him. Then he said "She's a nightmare; honestly it's no wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Hermione felt the tears spring up in her eyes. She walked past Ron and ran into the castle heading for the girls bathroom when Cedric walked in front of her. She did not want him to see her like this.

"Hey Granger happy Halloween…Granger what happened?" His face went from happy to concerned.

"Nothing just leave me alone." She said pushing past him without looking at him and running to the bathroom.

Cedric was going to go after her, but his friends came and took him to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. He tried to act normal but kept looking over at the Gryffindor table to see if Hermione had come back from the bathroom but she never did.

All of a sudden professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall yelling about a troll in the dungeon. Everyone panicked. Dumbledore told everyone to go to their common rooms but Cedric had to get Hermione first. He made his way over to Harry and Ron. The two wizards she sits next to everyday and complained to Cedric about.

" Hey Harry you wouldn't happen to know if Hermione Granger went to your common room do you?"

"Who cares where that bloody snob is? It was a relief not having her annoy us for one meal." Ron butted in.

Cedric saw red. "Booger off Gingy I wasn't talking to you. Say one more word about Hermione and I'll hex you into next week. You wouldn't happen to know why she was crying before would you!?"

Harry looked guilty and Ron just turned even redder from anger.

"She may have overheard me saying some not so nice things about her." Ron said with a shrug.

"Well she went into the girl's bathroom and I don't think she ever came out. I need to go get Hermione before the troll does. Will you help me?" Cedric asked but didn't wait for an answer before he took off in the direction of the girl's bathroom.

Hermione was washing the tears from her face when a huge mountain troll ran into the bathroom knocking down part of the doorway it couldn't fit through. Hermione screamed and ran back into a stall. The troll growled and started hitting the door. That's when Hermione heard a boys voice yelling at the troll. He said

"Hey pea brain!"

Wait a minute Hermione thought. I know that voice. It's Ron, but what's he doing here?

"Ron don't make it angry just hit it with a spell." Another boy yelled.

That, Hermione knew was Cedric.

"You're the third year don't you know a spell that can stop him?" Ron shouted back.

The troll was now going for Harry. Hermione was able to get out of the bathroom stall in time to see the troll pick Harry up with one hand.

"Do something Cedric!" Hermione screamed.

Cedric was terrified. His mind was completely blank, but as he looked at the terrified faces of the younger students he knew he needed to stop the troll. He raised his wand and said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Rictusempra!" Cedric shouted. The troll went flying backwards into the wall and was knocked out. Harry was cushioned by the trolls big body. He got up and ran to the other three students.

"Bloody hell! Nice one Diggory!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione let out a wail and hugged Cedric.

"Thank you Cedric you saved my life." She turned to Harry and Ron. "You all did." She said as she threw an arm around each of them.

Just then Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape came into the bathroom.

"Oh my goodness she said looking from the troll to the students. Explain yourselves all of you." McGonagall shouted.

They all looked at each other when Ron stepped up for them.

"Well professor I may have said some things to Hermione today that made her come in here crying for the last hour. When Professor Quirrell said there was a troll Cedric knew Hermione was still in here so he got us to help him save Hermione. Really this is all my fault professor."

McGonagall looked like she was shocked more than anything.

"You four should count yourselves lucky. Not many first years or third years could go up against a mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Mr. Diggory did it not cross your mind to go to a teacher instead of trying to save Miss Granger yourself?" McGonagall reprimanded.

Cedric's face flushed and he looked down.

"Well uh… no professor. I just went to Potter and Weasley because I knew they were the reason she was in here. I wasn't really thinking straight."

"Your serious lack of judgment could have killed all of you. You are very lucky no one was hurt. That will be 10 points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

"Sorry professor." Cedric said.

"Perhaps detention is also fitting? Snape said.

"That won't be necessary Severus. You may have endangered other students but I bet it was you who stopped the troll wasn't it?" Dumbledore said to Cedric.

Cedric looked up at Dumbledore and nodded. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Well it looks like these three boys showed a lot of courage to save their school mate I will award Hufflepuff and Gryfindor 20 points each for their bravery and for sheer dumb luck." Dumbledore said smiling.

Professor Snape and McGonagall looked skeptical of the Headmasters decision but nodded.

"Potter Granger and Weasley come with me. I will escort you to your common room where you will stay for the rest of the night." McGonagall ordered.

"Yes professor." the three of them said at once and followed McGonagall out of the bathroom.

"Severus can you escort Mr. Diggory to his common room on your way to the dungeon?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes professor." Snape said. The he turned to Cedric. "Come on you."

Cedric didn't want to have to walk with Snape to his common room. He never really liked him and was terrified of him to be honest. Not that he would ever admit that. He gave Dumbledore a pleading look, but Dumbledore just smiled as if he could read Cedric's thoughts and patted Cedric on the back as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Well a few weeks after the troll incident Ron, and Harry began talking to Hermione more often and now considered her a good friend. Cedric began hanging out at the Gryffindor table and was getting along with Harry and Ron too… well Harry at least.

"When are you gonna learn how to do your own homework Weasel?" Cedric said annoyed that Hermione was doing Ron's homework again.

"If you call me Weasel one more time I'm gonna shove this wand…"

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted and Cedric let out a chuckle. She glared at Cedric.

"When are you gonna sit at your own table. In case you forgot you belong at the reject table." Ron said pointing behind him.

That got to Cedric. He got up and was ready to launch himself over the table but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Cedric don't please. He isn't worth it. Please don't fight him." Hermione whispered.

Cedric looked at Hermione and felt his anger melt away. He took a deep breath.

"Fine. He said pulling his arm back. You shouldn't do their homework for them. If they're just friends with you because you do their homework then they're not really your friends." Cedric said sighing. "I'll see you around Granger." He looked at Harry and nodded his goodbye."Potter…Weasel. See you later."

"Bye." Hermione said smiling as Ron's face turned the color of his hair as he glared at Cedric's retreating figure.

After lunch Hermione, Harry, and Ron had Potions. On their way they ran into Malfoy.

"Blimey Hermione you really think we hang out with you just because you do our homework?" Ron said.

"Well it makes sense. You didn't hang out with me before I started to do your homework." Hermione replied.

"Harry would you please tell her we're her friends she won't listen to me!"

Just as Harry was going to say something Malfoy interrupted.

"Who would be friends with a Mudblood like? Your kind shouldn't even be in this school." Malfoy said his voice dripping with detest.

"Take that back Malfoy before I make you." Ron said with an equal amount of detest.

"Not likely. You and Potter are the biggest disgraces to pure bloods in the wizarding world. I guess that should be expected… the way you were raised and all.

"That's it" Ron said as he tackled Malfoy to the ground.

Harry tried helping Ron but Crabbe and Goyle grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall.

"Fight!" Dean Thomas yelled.

"Stop it! You're going to get in trouble!" Hermione yelled at the boys.

"Granger!" Hermione heard someone shout through the crowd of students behind her.

She turned around and saw it was Cedric.

"What the bloody hell is going on Granger?"

"Malfoy was saying stuff about me, Ron, and Harry. Then Ron just tackled him."

"Merlin Harry needs some help" Cedric said as he went to Goyle and grabbed his arms.

"Wow you must feel really tough fighting two against one. Break it up. You're all going to get detention." Cedric said trying to drag Goyle away.

Goyle got an arm free and punched Cedric in the face. He staggered unprepared for the blow but then steadied himself and punched Goyle in the nose.

"What is going on here?" Came a cold voice. Everyone froze. They knew they were in trouble because Snape had just caught them.

"Ron just attacked me for no reason." Malfoy explained.

"What! Not bloody likely! He called Hermione a mudblood and he insulted Harry's and my family!" Ron shouted.

"And Cedric was just trying to break them up." Hermione said nervously.

Snape looked at the four students in front of him with that permanent scowl that was always on his face.

"The four of you will have detention with Hagrid tonight." Snape said as he turned to go back in his classroom.

"Professor that isn't fair. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle deserve the same punishment as we do." Cedric said defiantly.

Snape turned around quickly.

"Don't talk to me about fair Diggory. You have just earned yourself detention with me tomorrow night." Snape said.

"Professor please. That is highly unnecessary. I will tell professor Dumbledore about this." Hermione said raising her voice.

Every student standing around them gasped.

"Are you threatening me Miss Granger? I think you will join Mr Diggory and myself tomorrow evening, and 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Now get in my classroom.

After class Cedric met up with the three Gryffindors to discuss their punishment before his next class.

"Bloody hell Hermione that was… MENTAL, but great." Ron said with admiration in his voice.

"You shouldn't have done that. I heard Snape's detentions are horrible." Harry said worried.

Hermione shrugged with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry little cubs I've done this before. It's not so bad." Cedric said cockily but Hermione could see right through his cocky appearance. He was just as scared as she was.

"Oh really. Then tell us what you had to do." Hermione said.

"Well um… okay fine I didn't have detention with him but I know some guys who did and they all survived, so we should too. Right? Cedric wasn't getting reassurance from the three young Gryffindor's worried faces.

"I have never gotten detention before. What if this goes on my permanent record?" Hermione said.

"Awww Granger don't worry your squeaky clean record is still intact." Cedric laughed. "It's just detention. You are acting like we got expelled!" Cedric shouted.

"Cedric have you ever had detention with Hagrid before?" Harry asked.

"No, but one of my friends did. He said Hagrid took him to the dark forest to look for a flower Snape needed for a potion."

"The dark forest! Isn't that a little dangerous for detention?" Hermione yelled. "There are centaurs and spiders and Merlin knows what else!"

"Don't worry Granger I'll protect you." Cedric said smoothly as Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Yeah right. The only way you'd save me is if I followed the dust trail that you'll leave behind you as you run out of the forest." Hermione said snarky.

"Why do you hurt me Granger? Fine if a centaur attacks you don't come running to me to save you." Cedric said feigning hurt.

"You're such a goofball." Hermione said shaking her head but smiling.

Cedric smiled. "Yeah but you like it."

"Bloody Hell you two get a room." Ron said rolling his eyes.

Hermione blushed and Cedric was about to retort but one of Cedric's friends Herbert Fleet called to Cedric.

"Hey Ced come on we're gonna be late for Divination!" Herbert yelled as he threw an arm around Cedric and started dragging him away. "Hi guys." Herbert said glancing at the Gryffindors.

"I'll meet you guys outside the great hall for detention!" Cedric shouted as he was dragged away by his friends.

Harry Ron and Hermione went to their transfiguration class in the opposite direction as Cedric and his Hufflepuff friends.

"I know you're a weird guy Cedric, but why are you friends with three first year Gryffindors?" Herbert said.

"Yeah especially that little book worm Granger." Malcolm Preece said as he and his other friends started laughing.

"Hey!" Don't make fun of her." Cedric yelled.

"Jeez she's eleven Ced. Don't tell me you're crushing on her." Anthony Rickett said in disbelief.

"Of course Cedric the school heartthrob who can get any witch he wants including the older ones I might add would want to get with a buck tooth bushy hair know it all first year." Malcolm laughed.

Cedric pushed Malcolm into the wall. "I said shut up." Cedric said seething with anger.

All his friends stopped laughing and Cedric walked away from them.

"Hey Cedric come on we didn't mean it!" Herbert yelled after him, but Cedric just kept walking to Divination alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Your comments are much appreciated. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but school has been taking up most of my time. I will try to update more often. As for whether or not Cedric is going to die I'm not sure yet, and when I figure it out I'm probably not going to tell you to keep up the suspense. Sorry, I know I'm terrible **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After dinner Cedric, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Hagrid's hut for their detention. Hagrid greeted them as they walked up to his hut.

"Hello there." Hagrid said too friendly for the likes of detention.

Hi Hagrid." The four of them said in unison as they hung their heads.

"When Professor Snape told me about your detention I couldn't believe it, you all are such nice students. Of course Snape never really likes the nice students." Hagrid said adding the last part to himself.

"Yeah well Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle should be here too, but Snape likes to play favorites with his Snakes." Cedric said.

"He never was the nicest wizard, but he gave you detention so I got to abide by the rules." Hagrid explained.

"What will we be doing?" Harry asked.

"Well something's been killing the unicorns in the forest and I have to find out what it is. I figure me and Ron can go one way and you three go the other way." Hagrid explained.

"You mean you're going to leave us alone in the dark forest with something in there that's killing unicorns!" Exclaimed Cedric.

"Dust trail." Hermione whispered giggling.

"What are you laughing at? You're going to be alone in the dark forest with a first year and a third year at night."

That shut her up.

They left Hagrid's hut and separated. Harry, Hermione, and Cedric walked slowly together as close as sardines in a can. Cedric was in the front followed by Hermione who had his robes in a death grip, and Harry was last practically walking backwards holding Hermione's robes to make sure nothing was following them.

"Why am I in front?" Cedric asked raising his wand at every little sound in the forest.

"Because you're the oldest therefore you should be best equipped to fight something that attacks us." Hermione said.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but if something attacks us we're gonna die!" Cedric said earning a scoff from Hermione.

"Fine then I'll go first." Hermione said walking ahead of Cedric.

"NO!" Cedric yelled and pushed Hermione behind him again. "I may not be a Gryffindor but I'm not such a coward that I would let a girl go through the dark forest before me." Cedric said.

"You're not a coward at all. I was just teasing you before." Hermione said.

Just then they heard rustling in the distance. Something was out there. The three young students raised their wands and crept toward the sound.

They could make out a unicorn lying dead with a cloaked figure drinking its blood. They huddled behind a tree.

"What should we do?" Hermione whispered looking completely frightened.

"We should use that spell you used in the bathroom." Harry suggested in a whisper.

"No we should use Bombarta. It should blow up whatever that thing is." Cedric said feeling just as scared as they were but trying not to show it.

"Alright: on the count of three.1, 2, 3." Hermone said.

"Bombarta" the three of them yelled and the hooded figure went flying backwards.

"We did it." Harry exclaimed.

"Not quite!" Cedric exclaimed as the figure began flying back at them.

They screamed. Hermione threw her arms around Cedric. Harry threw his arms around Hermione, and Cedric tried to shield the two first years from whatever blow would come, but the hooded figure never made it to them. As the figure came at them a centaur came running through the forest and scared the hooded figure away.

"What the bloody hell was that thing!" Cedric said as the three students tried to compose themselves. They straightened and Harry stepped away, but Cedric kept holding onto Hermione's hand for dear life.

"That was not something young students such as you should be looking for in this forest." The centaur said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the Centaur.

"I am Firenze. You children need to be heading back to the castle. Especially you Harry Potter. It is extremely dangerous here for you." Firenze said.

"Thank you for saving us Firenze." Hermione said still holding Cedric's robes.

"Yeah thanks but can you please explain what the bloody hell is going on!" Cedric said again.

"That was Voldemort." Firenze said calmly.

"Voldemort? Why would he be drinking unicorn blood?" Harry asked.

"Unicorn blood will give life to someone on the brink of death, but it will be a half-life, a cursed life." Firenze said.

"Harry, Hermione, Cedric!" Hagrid yelled from somewhere to the left of them.

"Over here Hagrid!" Hermione yelled.

Hagrid and Ron came through the forest.

"Firenze what are you doing here?"

"Hagrid, it is unwise to let these children go into the dark forest alone. Voldemort is the one killing the unicorns."

"he who must not be named? I better tell the headmaster. Thank you for protecting them Firenze."

"You're welcome." He said as he ran back into the forest. Hagrid told them to follow him and stay close. They all huddled together too in shock to say a word the whole way back to the castle. They were so close that no one noticed Hermione holding Cedric's hand the whole way back. When they were almost back to the castle Ron broke the silence.

"Are you guys alright?" Ron asked

"Yeah. Firenze stopped … him before he could do anything." Cedric said

"Did you guys know it was him at first?" Ron asked.

"No we didn't know what it was we just saw the dead unicorn and something drinking its blood. We couldn't tell what it was. Cedric came up with the idea to use Bombarta on it, but it didn't kill him he charged at us, and that's when Firenze came." Harry explained.

"Wow. I can't believe … he was right in front of you guys." Ron said.

They were now out of the dark forest, and Hagrid turned to them.

"All right you lot listen here. Don't you tell a soul what happened tonight. I'm gonna tell Dumbledore, but that's all. No one else can know. Understand."

They all nodded.

"Alright. Now I'm sorry this happened to ya. Are you all okay to go to your common rooms by yourselves?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah I think we are." Harry said.

"Alright: goodnight everyone."

"Good night Hagrid." They all said.

The four students went into the school.

"Why don't we walk Cedric to his common room and then we'll go to ours together so no one has to walk alone. " Hermione suggested finally letting go of Cedric's hand.

"Alright let's go." Harry said.

They walked through the dimly lit hallways and down to the basement near the kitchen. No one said anything. They just walked side by side still in shock of what happened to them. When they reached the entrance Ron once again broke the silence.

"Wow Cedric your common room is right next to the kitchen!" Ron yelled.

The other three winced at Ron's loud voice.

"Keep it down Ron everyone is sleeping, and yes the kitchen is right there convenient for a midnight snack." Cedric said.

"It's a good thing Ron's not a Hufflepuff, or he might weigh 400 lbs." Harry said chuckling.

"Shut up Harry" Ron said in an angry whisper as Hermione and Cedric chuckled.

As the laughter died down they became serious again.

"Alright, be careful you three." Cedric said to the three first years.

"We'll be fine Cedric. It's not like Voldemort can get in the castle. Right?" Harry said.

Ron and Cedric flinched at Harry's use of his name.

"He is the greatest dark wizard of all time you know. Getting into Hogwarts is probably easy to him." Ron said.

"He's not even a person. Didn't you hear Firenze he has a half-life. He's not strong enough to get into the castle. Besides, he who must not be named is afraid of Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore is here Hogwarts is safe." Hermione said.

"How do you know everything?" Ron said exasperated. He turned to Cedric and Harry "How is it that she knows everything?"

They all rolled their eyes at Ron.

"Alright well this has been fun." Cedric said sarcastically. "Remind me to never get in trouble with you three again."

"Yeah well don't forget about our detention with Snape tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Ugh I'd rather take my chances with you know who." Cedric said with a big sigh. "Well goodnight you three and try to stay out of trouble."

"Good night." Ron Hermione and Harry said.

"See you tomorrow" Cedric called to them as they walked toward the stairs to get to Gryffindor tower. He waited for them to get out of sight before he went into his common room.


	5. Chapter 5

**All these characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing. Here is a quick update for all of you.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next day was not pleasant for Hermione. She had detention with Snape soon, she had been really busy all day working on a parchment for Transfiguration, which she knew she would have to help Harry and Ron with at some point, she hadn't seen Cedric all day, and Harry and Ron left her alone to get answers from Dumbldore about why he who must not be named was in the dark forest. They didn't find out anything though. Dumbledore didn't even talk to them about it. When they got back to the common room they grabbed their brooms to go and practice Quiddich. She would never understand the appeal of Quiddich. Cedric liked Quiddich too. Cedric didn't start yet, but he was the backup Seeker, and Harry just became the seeker for the Gryffindor team, so Quiddich was always a topic of conversation with her group of boys.

Hermione finally stopped doing her assignment to go to her detention with Snape. She was dreading it. She would never admit it, but Snape scared her. She was just thankful that she didn't have the detention alone. Cedric would be with her, and that thought almost made her look forward to going to detention… almost.

At 8:00pm when all classes were over Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Harry and made her way into the dungeon. She still hadn't seen Cedric all day and was worried he wasn't going to show up. As she went down the stairs Hermione felt a little scared. It felt like she was being watched. The hallways were dark and empty. The only light came from a few torches on the walls. Hermione walked towards Snape's office until she heard someone take a step behind her. Hermione turned quickly as a figure at least a foot taller than her yelled boo.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin and she let out a little squeak. The person behind her was now in a fit of giggles, and Hermione went from scared to happy to annoyed in three seconds.

"Holy cricket Diggory are you trying to kill me!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry Granger… actually I'm not. That little squeak you made was well worth your fury. I thought Gryffindor's animal was a lion not a mouse!" Cedric said failing to hold in his laughter.

The laughing stopped when Snape's door opened and the young students were face to face with the meanest teacher in the school.

"Mr. Diggory do you think that you can lower your voice so that the students in the Astronomy tower can't hear you?"

Cedric gave a short nod.

"Good now you two get in my office I have many cauldrons that need cleaning." Snape said.

"But professor can't you just use magic?" Hermione asked.

"Did I ask for your opinion Ms. Granger? The cauldrons will be cleaned however I say they will be cleaned now I suggest you keep quiet and get started. You don't want to be here all night." Snape said as he went to sit behind his desk and began writing something.

Cedric rolled his eyes at Snape and turned to the cauldrons. There were about 30 cauldrons in piles all over the back of the classroom. Some sponges along with buckets of soap and water were next to them.

Hermione picked up a bucket and began to scrub a cauldron with a sponge. Cedric followed her lead and grabbed his own bucket.

"What is this thing?" Cedric whispered holding the sponge.

Hermione smiled despite the hours of work ahead of her. "It's a sponge. Muggles use them to clean things like dishes." Hermione said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Cedric mouthed and went to work.

About an hour and four cauldrons later Hermione yelped and dropped the cauldron shaking her hand.

"Careful Ms. Granger some of those cauldrons had very harmful potions in them. We wouldn't want to have to send you to the hospital wing." Snape said not even looking up from his desk.

"What kind of teacher willingly endangers his students!?" Cedric yelled as he took hold of Hermione's hand to see what harm the potion had done.

"Mr. Diggory I suggest that you never raise your voice to me again unless you would like to have detention with me for the rest of term." Snape said angrily.

Cedric ignored Snape and was looking at Hermione's hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah it just burned a bit. I'll be fine." Hermione said.

Cedric lightly rubbed the little red mark the potion left.

"Don't worry she'll live. None of the potions were deadly Ms. Granger is fine Diggory now get back to work." Snape said annoyed.

Four hours later they were finally finished. Their hands were pruned and cramping but it was finished.

"Alright I will examine these cauldrons tomorrow morning and if they are not as clean as they should be you will come back tomorrow night and finish. Now get back to your common rooms." Snape said.

Cedric and Hermione nodded and all but ran out of the room. Once they were out of the dungeon they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Merlin's beard that Snape is a nasty git!" Cedric exclaimed.

"I think my hands are going to fall off." Hermione said rubbing her wrist.

"Is your hand alright?" Cedric said grabbing her hand and looking at it.

"Yeah it's just red." Hermione said pulling her hand back.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing just to be safe."

"Cedric please it's a little red circle on my palm. Don't worry about it." Hermione said crossing her arms so Cedric couldn't look at the hand anymore.

"Fine but when your hand falls off during the night you'll be sorry and then I'll tell you I told you so and you'll want to hit me but you won't be able to because you won't have a hand!" Cedric shouted in mock horror.

"Shut up you goofball." Hermione laughed at his antics.

They were on the Hufflepuff common room floor but Cedric insisted on walking Hermione to her common room.

"It just makes no sense to walk all the way to the seventh floor and then walk all the way back down." Hermione complained.

"Do you ever stop nagging? What if you fall down the stairs or if some bloody lunatic is hiding behind a statue and tries to kill you? What then Granger. Do you want me to live with the guilt of knowing I could have saved you?"

"All those things can happen to you on your way back down. Then I'll live with the guilt." Hermione pointed out.

"I'm the guy I can't let you walk to your common room alone. You're supposed to live with the guilt and I'm supposed to die." Cedric said.

"You are so weird. I wonder what your little fan club would do if they knew how much of a weird goofball you really are." Hermione said teasingly.

"They'd probably just love me more. It's all part of my charm." Cedric said cockily.

"So modest too. You're just the perfect catch." Hermione said sarcastically.

"You know it Granger." Cedric said with a wink that made Hermione blush.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Hermione spoke again.

"Did you tell anyone about last night?" Hermione asked Cedric.

"No way. If I told one of my friends the whole school would know." Cedric said.

"Why do you think he's here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know" Cedric said with a shrug. "Hopefully Dumbledore finds out or we're all going to be in big trouble."

"Do you think Dumbledore is going to get in trouble for not telling anyone about this? I mean shouldn't the ministry know? Your dad works in the ministry don't you think you should tell him?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Whoa calm down. My dad wouldn't be able to do anything either. I think we should just do as Dumbledore says. He is the greatest wizard in the world for a reason you know." Cedric said.

"I've been thinking about this since last night, and I can't think of any reason why a weak Vo.. why he would come to Hogwarts while he is so weak. Why would he come here to a place where the only wizard he ever feared is? I think he's here because there is something in the castle that can bring him back. Or maybe he's back to get revenge on Harry." Hermione whispered on edge.

"Hey relax. Even if there is something in here he wants he won't be able to get in." Cedric said.

"Unless he has someone working for him in the castle." Hermione said.

"Do you really think someone could be working for him in Hogwarts without Dumbledore knowing about it?" Cedric said to Hermione like she was stupid for even suggesting that.

"Dumbledore can make a mistake. He's not perfect you know." Hermione said irritated.

"Yeah I know but I think we should let Dumbledore handle it. Even if he's not perfect he's still better equipped to handle it than you, me, Potter, and Weasel." Cedric said pausing at the top of the staircase.

"Why don't you like Ron?" Hermione asked curious.

"He's just a bit of a git that's all. He makes you do his homework, he makes fun of my house, and he was mean to you at the start of term so I like to give him a hard time." Cedric said with a shrug.

"Well please don't give him a hard time because of me. I've forgiven him a long time ago." Hermione said passing Cedric and continuing to walk up the stairs.

"He likes you, you know." Cedric said from behind her.

"What?" Hermione said turning around to face Cedric. "Ron? Don't be daft. He has hardly given me a reason to believe he likes me as a friend let alone likes me… like that!"

"Exactly! Granger you're too young to know it, but the meaner he is to you the more he likes you." Cedric said knowingly.

"Well even if you're right which you're not what does that have to do with anything?" Hermione said blushing.

"Nothing I'm just letting you know incase a future with ginger kids and having the name Weasel appeals to you." Cedric laughed at his own statement.

"Shut up." Hermione said smiling too.

They finally reached the Gryffindor common room and both were hesitant to leave.

"Don't worry about you know who in the forest. Dumbledore will take care of it. You'll see." Cedric said.

You're probably right. I just worry too much." She paused and tried to think of something to keep Cedric there longer but couldn't come up with anything.

"Um thanks Cedric… for walking me." Hermione said nervously looking at the ground.

"Don't mention it Granger." Cedric said.

They both just stood there looking at each other for a minute until Cedric broke the silence.

"Well Granger I'll see you tomorrow." Cedric said as he waited for her to go in the common room.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Cedric." Hermione said as she told the fat lady the password and walked in. "Thanks again." Hermione said with a wave as the door closed behind her.

"Anytime…goodnight." Cedric whispered to himself not really wanting to leave. As he turned and started walking to his own common room Cedric wished for the first time in his Hogwarts career that he wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the week was pretty ordinary for Cedric apart from Harry becoming the youngest quiddich player in a century. Cedric was happy for Harry really, but it was a little embarrassing that his first year friend who didn't even know what quiddich was a few months ago was starting before him. Cedric was the backup Seeker. He would probably start next year, but he couldn't be sure.

For Hermione the rest of the week was rough. On Friday she went to flying class which she hated because she was rubbish at it. It was the only thing she was rubbish at.

Madam Hooch was not happy that over two months into the school year Hermione still hadn't flown a foot off the ground.

"I don't know what to do with you miss Granger. All your classmates have mastered the art of flying and you haven't even pushed off yet. Tomorrow after the quiddich match I'll ask one of the players to tutor you. After the game meet them on the pitch understand?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Yes Madam Hooch." Hermione said dreading her tutor session.

As if that wasn't bad enough, that night Malfoy challenged Harry to a duel and then never showed. He sent Filch instead. Harry Ron and Hermione ran away from Filch and wound up in the forbidden third floor corridor. They realized why it was forbidden when they saw a giant three headed dog. It tried to attack them but they got away just in time. It was standing on a trap door, which could only mean it was guarding something. Hermione didn't know what It was guarding yet, but was confident she would figure it out. She couldn't wait to tell Cedric in the morning.

Saturday morning Hufflepuff had their first game against Gryffindor this season. The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement as Cedric found his three favorite Gryffindors whispering to each other with very serious looks on their faces. This, he knew had nothing to do with quiddich.

"Hello little cubs how are you this fine morning?" Cedric said as he sat next to Hermione across from Harry and Ron.

"Hi Ced." Harry said.

"Hey." Ron said.

"Cedric we have to tell you something." Hermione said.

"What's wrong? Is it Malfoy, because that git is going to wish…"

"No! It's not Malfoy. Just listen okay. Last night the three of us went into the forbidden corridor." Hermione explained.

"What! What in Merlin's name were you thinking!?" Cedric asked.

"Shhh Malfoy told me to meet him in the trophy room for a midnight duel, but Filch showed up instead so we ran away from him and sort of ended up there by accident." Harry answered in a loud whisper.

"Yeah then we were almost eaten." Ron said.

"What!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Shhh." Hermione said putting her hand over Cedric's mouth. "Well apparently there is a giant three headed dog guarding a trap door in the corridor." Hermione explained.

"What! No one has ever gone in there before. I mean before last night that is. Three first year Gryffindors just can't help themselves can they." Cedric rambled to himself anxiously.

"Cedric relax." Hermione said.

Cedric took a deep breath. "You three are going to get yourselves killed. Mountain trolls, detention, giant three headed dogs, Merlin it's no wonder I'm not in Gryffindor my nerves weren't made to handle this kind of stuff." He sighed. "Do you have any idea what it's guarding?"

"We don't know, but it must be pretty important. I was reading the Prophet just now and saw this" Harry said handing Cedric an article about an attempt of robbery in Gringotts.

"That volt that got broken into is the one Hagrid took me to before I left to go to the school. Hagrid took whatever was in there out. He said it was secret Hogwarts business, but if it is so important that someone tried to steal it from Gringotts then we think it must be important enough to have a three headed dog guard it." Harry whispered to Cedric.

"Maybe that's what you know who wants." Cedric said.

"That's what I was thinking. I told them" Hermione pointed to Harry and Ron "my theory about why **He** is in the forest and they were quick to give me our first suspect."

"Who?"

"Snape of course. Who else would be a follower of you know who. He doesn't exactly hide it well." Ron said loudly.

"I would like nothing more than for it to be Snape, but to just say it's him because he's mean isn't exactly fair." Hermione told them.

"Wait a minute. You remember when the troll got in and none of the professors could figure out how it got into the school. Well what if Snape let it in?" Cedric whispered.

"What are you saying?" Hermione said.

"Well Snape walked me to my common room that night and he was limping. He had a bad cut on his leg. I didn't think anything of it then, but what if he let the troll in as a diversion to try to get past the dog? What if he wants to get you know who whatever the dog is guarding?" Cedric said.

"Don't be daft. Snape may be vile and cruel, but he is a teacher. I don't think a traitor could be teaching right under Dumbledore's nose without him knowing about it." Hermione said.

"Well it sounds likely to me. Who else would let the troll in?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions." Hermione said.

"Come on Hermy he was injured that night. How else would that have happened? The troll might even have done it." Cedric said.

"Hey Ced! Come on no fraternizing with the enemy today!" Herbert called from the Hufflepuff table.

"How about after the game we go talk to Hagrid about this? Right now we have more important things to worry about. There is a quiddich game to be played you know." Cedric said with a smirk.

"As if quiddich is more important than the safety of Hogwarts." Hermione scoffed.

"Nothing is more important than quiddich Hermy." Cedric said with fake sternness.

"Alright. I better go. You are going to have to get ready soon Potter. Good luck today. You're gonna need it." Cedric said with a smile as he got and started walking away.

"When was the last time Hufflepuff beat Gryffindor!? I think Dumbledore was the Seeker back then!" Ron laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I literally have no comeback for that. I don't even know if Hufflepuff ever beat Gryffindor." Cedric said with a laugh and a shake of his head.

"It doesn't matter. Good luck Cedric." Hermione said.

"Thanks …" Cedric said.

Cedric walked away and Hermione followed him with her gaze. As he made his way over to the Hufflepuff table about six witches stopped him to wish him luck or to say they were going to be cheering for him. Hermione rolled her eyes at the girls fawning over him and turned back to Ron and Harry.

"He doesn't even play!" Ron said exacerbated.

"You don't have to be so mean to him Ron!" Hermione said after Cedric walked away.

"Oh come on he calls me Weasel every day!" Ron defended himself.

"Yeah but you usually start it."

"Sorry If I offended you by offending your boyfriend. Why don't you just snog and be done with it." Ron said folding his arms.

"You are so rude." Hermione said shaking her head and turning completely red. She went back to reading hiding her red face behind her book as much as she could.

"He's not my boyfriend either. He's popular, older, and he could go out with whoever he wants so why would he want to go out with a witch like me?" Hermione said with a shrug from behind her book.

After breakfast the Gryffindor's went to their common room to have a little rally before the game. It was tradition. The Gryffindor's were cheering and singing and Oliver Wood gave a speech.

"We're stronger, smarter, quicker and better in every way. There's no way we can lose to Hufflepuff!" Wood shouted.

Cocky much. Hermione loves Gryffindor but she like most people knows they can be a little full of themselves sometimes.

"We haven't lost to Hufflepuff in 15 years so let's keep that streak going!" Angelina Johnson added.

This is why Hermione hates quiddich. Whenever there is a game the entire school goes insane. They turn into a bunch of hooligans. Today was even worse for Hermione though because Hufflepuff was playing Gryffindor. Usually she roots for both of them, but now she had to listen to her house bad mouth Hufflepuff.

The whole school filed into the quiddich pitch. Hermione sat next to Ron in her usual seat and waved at Harry warming up and Cedric on the bench. The entire class around Hermione cheered and sang but Hermione couldn't care less. In fact if she had to choose she would want Hufflepuff to win. Not that she would ever say that out loud.

"Those duffs can't beat us! Come on Harry let's make it 16 years!" Ron shouted and Hermione rolled her eyes.

About an hour into the game the Hufflepuff seeker got injured. Cedric had to take his place. Hermione could tell he was so nervous.

"Easy win, easy win!" Ron shouted.

"Don't be rude Ron." Hermione said.

"Come on there's no way Diggory can beat Harry." Ron said with a smug grin.

"Well you don't have to be so smug about it. Besides you never know what can happen." Hermione said getting nervous for Cedric.

"Why don't you go sit with the Hufflepuff's. You seem to hate sitting here with me." Ron said annoyed.

Hermione just ignored Ron and watched the game with a newfound interest. Cedric seemed to be doing well. Not that Hermione knew much about quiddich. Hermione knew he had to find the snitch before Harry, and since Harry didn't find it yet Cedric couldn't be doing that bad.

About a half hour after Cedric came into the game he and Harry both went flying towards the right end of the pitch at the same time. Jordan announced that the seekers found the snitch at the same time and were now on its tail.

Fred hit a bludger at Cedric and it hit Cedric in his side. That slowed him down just enough for Harry to grab the snitch first. Gryffindor won… again.

"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch yelled and everyone around Hermione cheered.

Everyone went back to the castle while Hermione and Ron went to the pitch because Hermione's flying lessons were going to be done now.

They met up with the Gryffindor team once they were on the pitch. Hermione was embarrassed when they asked what they were doing there, but apart from Ron none of them were giving her a hard time for not knowing how to fly.

"Look at it this way Hermione at this rate maybe you can be a chaser in about a century or two." Ron said laughing.

"Leave her alone Ron." Harry said.

"That means I'll probably start before you." Hermione said angrily at Ron.

"Ooooh nice one Hermione." Fred and George said together with a laugh.

Hermione smiled proud of her comeback.

"Whatever." Ron murmured.

"I want to have a quick practice session before we call it a day." Wood said to his team.

"Blimey practice after a win?" George whispered to Fred.

"Imagine what he'd have done if we'd lost." Fred whispered back.

Just then, Cedric flew over to them on his broom from the other side of the pitch.

"Diggory: nice game. You'll make a fair seeker once you get the starting job." Oliver Wood stated.

"Thanks. Congratulations on your win. I'm here to teach a certain witch how to fly." Cedric said winking at Hermione.

Hermione blushed. She had no idea he'd be the one to teach her.

"Oh okay, just stay out of our way. We are going to have a short practice. Come on guys let's leave these two to it." Wood said to his Quiddich team.

"See you later. Don't forget about going to Hagrid's." Harry told Hermione and Cedric.

"No spying on our team Diggory." Ron said.

Cedric scoffed. "Our team? Don't you have to be on the team for it to be 'our' team?" Cedric taunted.

"Shut up." Ron said and walked away with the Gryffindors.

"Ah that Ron always with a witty comeback." Cedric said.

"Would you leave him alone." Hermione said.

"What? He starts it every time. Well almost every time." Cedric said smiling.

"Was your punishment for losing the game teaching me to fly?" Hermione asked.

"Nah I just feel like I'm the best man for the job."

"We'll see about that. I can't even get the broom to fly into my hand." Hermione said feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry I'll have you flying circles around Weasel in no time." Cedric said laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"You know for someone who just lost you're awfully happy." Hermione said.

"Well maybe there are some things more important than quiddich." Cedric said with a wink.

Hermione blushed but composed herself.

"Are you gonna teach me how to fly or what?" Hermione asked with her arms on her hips.

"Alright first you need to relax. Don't think too much, and try to have fun. Basically stop being yourself." Cedric said nudging her with his elbow and smiling.

Hermione nudged him back. "If you're going to insult me then I'm sure I can get Oliver or one of the twins to teach me." Hermione said folding her arms.

"You could but you won't because you secretly love my teasing." Cedric said confidently.

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Alright stick your hand over the broom and say up."

"Up!" Hermione shouted but the broom just jolted a little and fell back to the ground.

"You almost had it. Just think of happy things." Cedric explained.

"Like in Peter Pan?" Hermione joked.

"What? Who's Peter Pan?" Cedric asked all humor leaving his eyes.

"He's just…"

"Do I know this guy? Is he your boyfriend in the muggle world?" Cedric asked anxiously.

Hermione burst out laughing.

"No you lunatic he is a character in a children's book." Hermione laughed again.

"Oh. Well excuse me if I'm not familiar with muggle books." Cedric said embarrassed.

"I can't believe wizards don't know Peter Pan. You'd like him he's a lot like you."

"Handsome, charming, strong and popular?" Cedric asked.

"More like immature and big headed." Hermione corrected.

"Would you just try again Granger. Be happy not terrified."

"Up!" Hermione yelled and the broom flew into her hand.

Hermione was so happy she threw her arms around Cedric.

"I did it did you see that I finally did it!" Hermione beamed.

"Relax Granger you didn't even get on the broom yet." Cedric chuckled.

"This is huge for me."

"Get on the broom. This is where it gets fun." Cedric said holding the broom for Hermione to get on.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Hermione stalled.

"It's okay I am holding the broom. I won't let it fly without you wanting it to."

Hermione hesitated.

"Come on you can ace transfiguration, charms and every other class, but you're gonna flunk flying? Not on my watch Granger now get on the broom and let's get you in the air."

Hermione took a deep breath and got on the broom.

"Great now kick off from the ground and the broom will hover in the air. Just make sure you don't lean in any direction or the broom will move." Cedric said still holding the broom.

"No, no I can't do that. I don't want to." Hermione said grabbing hold of Cedric's robes.

"Easy relax nothing will happen to you." Cedric said calmly.

"I can't do it Cedric." Hermione said disappointed in herself.

"Alright move down." Cedric said throwing his leg over the broom.

"What?"

"I'm going to fly with so you can get the feel of flying without hyperventilating and falling off the broom. Hold on tight." Cedric said to Hermione behind him.

Hermione hugged Cedric to her so tight he could hardly breathe.

"Hermy that's a little too tight."

"I don't care!" Hermione said hiding her face in Cedric's back.

"Alright now kick off Hermione."

Hermione gave a little kick and they were off the ground. They went a few feet in the air and if it was possible Hermione held Cedric even tighter.

"We won't go more than three feet from the ground. You can relax a little and open your eyes!" Cedric yelled through the wind.

Hermione opened her eyes and peaked out of her hiding pot in Cedric's back. She didn't loosen her grip on him, but she stopped hiding.

"Alright I want you to lean to the right very gently."

Hermione leaned left right and forward. They turned and picked up speed. Hermione was getting more comfortable and Cedric knew it was time to move on to something harder. Cedric landed and they both got off the broom.

"Wow that was amazing." Hermione said with a huge smile.

"Cedric laughed at her enthusiasm and her windswept hair that was now frizzier than ever.

"Don't get all happy yet. You are going to fly in the front now." Cedric said holding the broom out for Hermione.

"What? I just flew isn't that enough for one day?"

"No. Do this and we'll call it a day okay? I'll be right behind you in case you lose control or something." Cedric said comfortingly.

"Alright but if I freak out and fall off the broom you better catch me Diggory." Hermione said.

"I promise I will."

Hermione got on the broom again and this time Cedric was holding Hermione. When Hermione kicked off Cedric could feel her body tremble with fear, but she didn't stop. She did everything Cedric told her to do. She turned left and right and even flew higher. She had a huge smile on her face and Cedric just watched her and smiled with her.

"Well now you know what Peter Pan was so happy about." Cedric said in Hermione's ear.

"Yeah it sure is a rush." Hermione said.

"You'll have to introduce me to this Pan sometime." Cedric said.

"It was my favorite book when I was a kid. I think you'd like it."

"Maybe, but if I have to read that then you have to read Babbitty Rabbitty and Her Cackling Stump. That's way better than this Pan guy ever could be." Cedric said.

"Babbitty Rabbitty? Seriously?" Hermione questioned.

"Don't knock it until you read it."

They were interrupted by shouts from below them.

"Hey you two practice is over! Let's go talk to Hagrid!" Ron shouted to them.

"Okay!" Cedric shouted back.

"Just gently lean forward." Cedric said to Hermione.

Hermione did as she was told and eventually came to a slow stop a little too close to Ron who jumped out of the way.

"Relax Weasel she's a natural."

"Yeah well she almost bloody ran me over."

"Well if she would have just followed my directions…"

Hermione slapped Cedric's back gently as he laughed. Harry laughed as well and the four of them made their way to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid answered his door with a happy hello to the four students he'd grown fond of this year.

"What can I do for ya?" Hagrid asked inviting them inside.

"We know about the three headed dog." Harry said immediately.

"You're not supposed to be wondering in that part of the castle. Fluffy could have killed ya!"

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked.

"Of course he does. I named him myself." Hagrid said proudly.

"We also think that Snape is the one who let the troll in on Halloween." Cedric said.

"Blimey you four shouldn't make accusations about a teacher like that. Professor Snape was appointed by Dumbledore. If he trusts him then so do I, and so should you." Hagrid said getting angry.

"But he was injured that night. How else could he have gotten hurt?" Cedric asked.

"I'm sure Dumbledore knows all about it. Now enough about this."

The room was filled with an awkward silence until Hermione spoke.

"We're sorry Hagrid. Can you just answer one other thing?" Hermione asked innocently.

"What'll that be?"

"What is Fluffy guarding?"

"I cannot tell you that. That is strictly between Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel… I should not have said that." Hagrid said worried.

The four students looked at each other like they just hit the jackpot. Looks like Hermione is in for a long day at the library.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. I hope you keep enjoying it. Reviews are much appreciated. Positive or negative.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Cedric and his roommates were up early. They lounged around in their room for a while just messing around like 13 and 14 year old boys do.

"Hey Ced when are you gonna throw your fan club a bone and date one of em?" Herbert teased.

"Yeah you practically have the whole female population of Hogwarts chasing you and you haven't snogged one of them yet. What's your problem?" Malcolm chimed in.

"Maybe the problem is he wants to snog Potter instead." Anthony laughed and everyone else joined in.

"You're all just jealous that you don't have your own fan club." Cedric said ignoring his stupid friends.

"Well why don't you prove that you don't want to snog Potter and ask one of those birds out?" Anthony said.

"Come on Anthony don't be a prat." Herbert said.

"No he's Mr. big shot with all the girls chasing him. I want to see if he's got the bollocks to ask one of them out." Said Anthony.

"Come on we all know he wants to snog that little Granger girl. Is that why you haven't dated anyone? Are you waiting for her to go through puberty!?" Malcolm said unable to contain his laughter before he finished his statement.

"Bugger off. We're just friends so leave her out of this." Cedric said grumpily.

"Oooh looks like you hit a nerve Malcolm. I'd say you're right." Said Anthony.

"Fine I'll ask someone out! Can we please just stop talking about this!" Cedric shouted not being able to hold it in anymore.

His roommates laughed.

"You're a bunch of stupid gits." Cedric told them as he left the room.

For Hermione that morning wasn't going much better. Hermione got up before breakfast and was in the library trying to find out as much as she could about Nicolas Flamel. Do you think anyone was helping her? No of course not. Harry and Ron wouldn't be up for hours and the same was probably true for Cedric. Or so Hermione thought.

Hermione had a stack of books next to her so high that you couldn't even see her if you were standing next to her but Cedric knew she was there. Who else would be up this early with a stack of books that big?

"Morning sunshine!" Cedric said loudly in the quiet library.

Hermione jumped a mile out of her skin and put her hand over her hammering heart. "Merlin do you think you could just say hello like a normal person!?" Hermione yelled.

"That's no fun. My way is much better. How's the research going? Need any help?" Cedric asked sitting across from Hermione.

"If you want to, but don't you have something better to do on a Sunday?"

"Are you kidding I want to find out what's in that trap door as much as you do." Cedric said grabbing a book from the giant pile. "And I come bearing gifts." Cedric said putting a paper bag on the table.

Hermione opened it and took out two bagels and two bottles of orange juice.

"You can't work on an empty stomach. Do you prefer butter or cream cheese?" Cedric asked.

"Cream cheese please." Unless you want it.

"Nope the butter is mine." Cedric said snatching the bagel off the table and taking a huge bite of it.

"If you're going to eat like a barbarian then you can leave." Hermione said taking a small bite of her bagel and not even looking up from her book.

"Don't be mean to me it's too early. Besides I'm here to help you. I don't see anyone else here doing that." Cedric said smiling and taking another huge bite.

Hermione didn't look up, but her face dropped.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"What?" Cedric asked confused.

"You're right. You are here trying to help me and I'm giving you a hard time when no one else wants to help me."

"Hermy I was just kidding around with you. I like when you give me a hard time." Cedric said trying to cheer her up.

"Why doesn't anyone like me?" Hermione whispered looking at Cedric with sad brown eyes.

"What are you talking about? I like you, Harry likes you, Ron certainly likes you, the twins like you, Neville likes you, and I'm sure a bunch of other people do too."

"No they all tolerate me. None of the girls like me. They all think I'm stuck up and a know it all."

"Hermione listen. You go to the library at ungodly hours of the morning, you have read more books than there are in this library, you are smarter than most seventh years, and I guess it just takes a special kind of person to appreciate all that awesomeness. It's not easy to find another person willing to do research at 7:00am on a Sunday you know."

Hermione giggled. "You're here."

"Well I am special and awesome." Cedric said.

"I guess I shouldn't think on stuff like this, but Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson and their friends all make fun of me. I hear them when I walk by them in the hallway."

"Anyone that makes fun of you is either a git or doesn't know you well enough to see how special you really are. Trust me and don't worry about Potter and Weasley. They're good friends, and especially don't worry about Malfoy and Pansy. If they start to like you then it's time for you to worry."

Hermione laughed. "I guess you're right.

"Now let's find out who this Flamel guy is shall we." Cedric said beginning to read.

"Thanks Cedric. I'm glad you're here."

"Anytime Hermione."

They read for about an hour and Cedric was trying so hard to keep his eyes opened and focused. He gave up on trying to read and began to draw on a piece of paper.

When he was done he was a little too proud of himself.

"Hey Hermy check it out." Cedric said showing her his drawing.

It was a moving picture of Malfoy falling off his broom and crying on the floor.

Cedric laughed. Herbert told me that this happened at tryouts this year. I would have given my right arm to see that." Cedric said sighing.

"If you are going to make immature drawings instead of helping me read then this is going to take even longer than it should." Hermione said not amused.

"I know you wish you were there too. How about we take a break? We could go play some chess or whatever you want. I can't take this much longer." Cedric whined.

"Then you can leave." Hermione said.

"No, I'm not going to leave without you so you can either take a break with me or make me suffer in misery and stay here." Cedric said.

"Prepare to suffer." Hermione said reading her book.

"Ugh." Cedric groaned.

Just then Marietta Edgecombe came into the library and walked towards them.

"Hello Cedric fancy seeing you here." Marietta said.

"Oh um yeah. What are you doing here so early?" Cedric asked her nervously.

"I could ask you the same thing." Marietta laughed. "I just came by to tell you I how excited I am for our date tomorrow night." Marietta said looking at Hermione as she spoke.

"Oh hello Hermione. I almost didn't see you there behind all those books. Did Cedric tell you about our big date tomorrow?" Marietta said emphasizing the word our.

"Actually he didn't mention it, but I hope you guys have fun." Hermione said too nicely.

"Oh we will. I'll see you later Cedric. Bye Hermione." Marietta said as she kissed a surprised Cedric and walked away.

There was silence for a minute before Cedric broke it.

"Well that was bizarre. I guess I should clear all that up." Cedric said laughing nervously.

Hermione shrugged. "If you want to." She said

"You mean you're not mad?" Cedric asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? It's not like we're dating or something." Hermione scoffed at the idea.

"Oh yeah well I guess I just thought… I don't know. I asked her out at breakfast this morning. She seems alright." Cedric said with a shrug.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "You're such a romantic Cedric."

"I don't know she's just not … I'm just glad you're not mad." Cedric said.

"Not at all." Hermione said and returned to reading her book.

Cedric also turned back to his book and they continued reading in silence for a while longer. The mood seemed more somber than it was before Marietta made her little visit. The silence was beginning to get to Cedric who had officially reached his breaking point.

"Merlin this is so much worse than I thought it was going to be. We've been at this for hours and all we know is that this guy is ancient and the most boring wizard in the universe." Cedric said letting his head fall onto the book in front of him.

"That's it Cedric!" Hermione shouted.

Cedric jumped from her sudden outburst. "What? What did I do?"

"It says here Nicolas Flamel is 665 years old. Don't you find that a little peculiar?"

"I guess, but he probably just made a potion or something to keep him alive." Cedric said with a shrug.

"Exactly! Don't you see: whatever he made is what Vold…He wants. It can keep him alive."

Cedric finally understood. "That's brilliant Hermione. Now we just have to find out what is keeping him alive."

It only took ten minutes more for Hermione to find that Flamel is 665 years old because he made an elixir of life from something called the philosopher's stone.

Cedric remembered skimming through a section about the philosopher's stone so he found that section again and read it thoroughly this time. He found that it was made by Flamel and Dumbledore.

"Well it looks like we found what Fluffy is guarding." Hermione said smiling at Cedric.

Cedric smiled back and stretched as he got out of his chair.

"That was too easy." Cedric said as they left the library.

"Yeah, okay." Hermione said in disbelief.

"What?" Cedric said confused.

"You: I think you were about to cry if we had to stay in that library for one more minute." Hermione smiled.

"Alright I admit I was going a little stir crazy, but I was NOT about to cry." Cedric said.

Hermione gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm going to go to my common room for a while. Harry and Ron are probably there so I'll tell them what we found." Hermione said.

"Alright I'll see you later Hermione." Cedric said.

"Bye." Hermione responded as she walked away from him.

When Hermione got to the Gryffindor Common room Ron of course was the first one to grab Hermione and tell her the big news going around Hogwarts. Harry was not far behind him.

"Did you hear Cedric is going out with Marietta Edgecombe . Apparently he asked her this morning." Ron said way to excited.

"Yeah he told me in the library." Hermione said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry Hermione. I know you like him." Ron said not sounding sorry at all.

"Don't be daft Ron. He's my friend. I don't like him like that." Hermione said.

"I have to tell you something important that Cedric and I found." Hermione whispered.

They went to Ron and Harry's room for privacy.

"Nicholas Flamel and Dumbledore made something called The Philosopher's Stone. It can make an elixir of life. It made Flamel live to 665. We think you know who wants it so he can come back to life." Hermione said.

"Brilliant Hermione. That must be what he's after." Harry said.

"Well done Hermione. Now I don't know about you two but I'm starving. I'm gonna go to the Great Hall for lunch. Do you want to join me?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah sure go ahead. I just want to get something out of my trunk." Harry told Ron.

Ron nodded and left the room. Hermione was about to follow him when Harry called to her and made her turn around.

"Are you really okay?" Harry asked her.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Hermione asked.

"Because Cedric is going out with Marietta Edgecombe." Harry said.

"I don't have feelings for Cedric. He can date whoever he likes." Hermione said.

"Ron and Cedric might believe that, but I know you really like him. You don't have to hide it I promise I won't tell anyone." Harry said.

Hermione looked shocked for a moment and then her shoulders slumped.

"I'm so stupid." Hermione sobbed.

"No you're not." Harry said awkwardly patting her back trying to comfort her.

"Yes I am. I'm stupid to think he would ever like someone like me. I'm just a stupid first year with bushy hair and buck teeth. He could never like someone like me." Hermione cried.

"I wouldn't say never Hermione. You're a beautiful girl on the inside and out, and one day you'll find someone that'll make you believe that. I promise." Harry comforted her.

* * *

**Awww poor Hermione. Don't worry its only year one after all. Don't forget we still have the whole Cho Chang faze to get through... yuck :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait. Only a few more chapters and year one is done! I can't wait. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Hermione had decided her silly crush on Cedric would fade with time and tried not to let his dates with Marietta bother her. He didn't seem to enjoy his time with her as much as he should have, so that made Hermione feel better. It wasn't that she didn't want Cedric to be happy. She just didn't really like Marietta that much. She was a bit of a snob and went around telling everyone that would listen about her dates with Cedric.

The weeks went by fast and before they knew it Christmas was just around the corner. Hermione and Cedric would be spending Christmas with their families while Harry and Ron were staying at Hogwarts. The day all the students left for Christmas break Cedric and Hermione exchanged gifts with their friends.

Cedric woke up early that morning eager to give out his gifts. He greeted everyone in his common room and gave his friends their little gifts. He got Tamsin, Maxine, and Herbert bags of candy from Hogsmead. He got Malcolm and Heidi new quaffles, and Anthony a beater club. He received lots of candy and even a magic quill that writes essays for you. That was definitely going to be of use.

After giving his own housemates their gifts he all but ran to Gryffindor tower to get to Hermione before she left her common room.

Hermione woke up that same morning in good spirits. She was down in the common room before Ron and Harry as usual and waited impatiently to give them their presents.

When they finally came out of their room Hermione jumped up.

"Finally: I thought you'd never get up." Hermione said grabbing their gifts.

"Happy Christmas you two." Hermione said handing Ron and Harry their perfectly wrapped presents.

"Ummm Hermione, I think you got the date mixed up or something. Christmas is still a week away." Ron said yawning and rubbing the crust from his eyes.

"I know that Ronald but I won't be here on Christmas and I wanted to give you my gifts in person." Hermione explained.

"Oh well in that case thanks." Ron said grabbing the package and tearing into it excitedly until he saw what it was.

"A book? Great, I always wanted to read The History of the Chudley Cannons." Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione's smile fell.

"Don't listen to him Hermione. I really like this one." Harry said holding up Quiddich Through the Ages . "I'll definitely read it." Harry said kindly.

"You don't have to pretend to like it. I'm sorry I got you the worst presents ever." Hermione said as her voice cracked.

"Don't be upset. Why do you always have to be such a drama queen?" Ron said.

Hermione ignored him.

"Here I got you candy too I'm sure you'll like that. I'll see you later." Hermione said walking away from them.

Hermione left the common room and let her tears fall. She didn't realize Cedric was sitting there waiting for her.

"Well it's about time I was about to give the fat lady a piece of my mind if she didn't open the… what happened?" Cedric said noticing Hermione's tears.

"Nothing I'm just overreacting." Hermione said wiping her eyes.

"It was Weasel wasn't it." Cedric stated angrily. "I swear I'm gonna knock some sense into that thick head of his."

"No. Please don't fight. This is supposed to be a nice gift giving day." Hermione said.

"Speaking of gifts… Happy Christmas Hermione." Cedric said holding out a poorly wrapped gift.

Hermione smiled and took the gift eagerly. She ripped the packaging and was surprised by what she saw. It was a beautifully framed moving photo of Cedric and Hermione flying. Hermione was hugging Cedric from behind and they were both smiling. The caption underneath the photo said: "The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease for ever to be able to do it."

"Wow that's from Peter Pan how did you…"

Professor Burbage. I asked her about it because I couldn't find the bloody book anywhere." Cedric complained.

"I love it Cedric. How did you take it?" Hermione asked.

"Well Potter is a good man to have around sometimes. I asked him to take it for me."

"It's great Cedric really thoughtful." Hermione said.

"No problem Granger."

"Um I got you a present too. I mean it's nothing really if you don't like it I could just exchange it for something else. It's stupid really I should have just…"

"Would you quit rambling and give it to me already." Cedric said with a laugh. "I'm sure I'll love it." Cedric finished seriously.

Hermione handed him the package and was nervous he would have a reaction like Ron to her gift.

Cedric tore the paper and a sweet smile came to his face as he saw the cover of Peter Pan revealed itself to him.

"I know it's just a children's book but…"

Cedric put his hand over her mouth.

"I love it. Thank you. I'm gonna read it later." Cedric smiled.

Just then Harry and Ron came out of their common room. They walked over to Cedric and Hermione and Harry elbowed Ron in the side.

"I'm really sorry I reacted the way I did to your gift Hermione. I appreciate that you even got me anything at all." Ron said looking ashamed.

"Here Hermione, these are from us." Harry said handing Hermione a gift.

Ron handed her another one.

"It's okay Ron. Thank you for your presents." Hermione said as she opened her gifts revealing quills and rolls of parchment.

"We know how fast you run out of parchment and your quills are all worn out sooo…" Harry said.

"They're great thanks you guys." Hermione said to each of them.

"Let me go put these in my trunk and then we can go get breakfast." Hermione said as she went back into the common room.

As soon as she was gone Cedric glared at Ron.

"What kind of spoiled brat are you? You can't even accept a gift?" Cedric sneared at Ron.

"Hey I was just teasing her. She's the one that gets over emotional about everything!" Ron yelled back.

"You're such an arse Weasel." Cedric said shaking his head.

"I told you not to call me that!" Ron shouted getting into Cedric's face.

"Come on Ron lets go get breakfast." Harry said grabbing Ron's cloak and tugging him away from Cedric. Giving Cedric an apologetic look as he walked away.

Cedric smirked and yelled after them "Hey Weasel where's my present?"

"Up yours Diggory."

Cedric was still laughing when Hermione came out of her common room. She walked up to Cedric and hit him in the chest.

"I told you not to fight with him."

"I can't help it. You know I can't." Cedric smiled. "Besides he annoys me."

"I know but he's right. I can get over emotional about things."

"No kidding but…wait were you eavesdropping on our entire conversation?"

"Pretty much." Hermione said looking guilty.

Cedric sighed. "Come on nosy we don't want to miss Christmas breakfast. It's by far the best breakfast of the year. You're going to love it. Maybe after breakfast we can fly more so you get the hang of it better."

"That would be nice, but… don't you want to spend time with Marietta before you leave? She probably wouldn't like that anyway."

"Oh… yeah I should probably find her and give her, her gift."

"You gave me my present before you gave your girlfriend hers?"

"Yeah why?" Cedric said with a shrug.

"Nothing, just don't tell her that."

"You know what I better go find her now. You're making me nervous." Cedric said.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. She'll want to spend time with you before you leave tonight." Hermione said.

"I guess so. If I don't see you later then have a happy Christmas Hermione. Tell your parents all about the awesome Hufflepuff you met this term." Cedric said.

"I will. You have a happy Christmas too Cedric. I'll write to you to keep in touch. You'll write back won't you?"

"Well I don't know... Of course I will you ninny!"

Cedric and Hermione parted ways in the Great Hall. She went over to Harry and Ron and watched Cedric greet Marietta.

Marietta kissed him and looked so happy when Cedric gave her, her gift. Hermione couldn't see what it was from her table, but Marietta showed it to all her friends. They were all squealing and gushing about how great it was. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and turned back to her table and the delicious looking food that was in front of her. Suddenly she didn't have much of an appetite anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

It seemed like months before Hermione and Cedric came back from Christmas break. They arrived on the Sunday after Christmas and Harry and Ron were excited to show them one particular gift Harry received anonymously.

"Welcome back Hermione." Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Thanks I missed you guys. How was your Christmas?" Hermione asked happy to be back with her friends.

"It was good. Ron got a wizard's chess set, and I" he lowered his voice "got an invisibility cloak."

"What? Who would send you something like that?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"There was no name, but the note said that it belonged to my father." Harry said with a shrug.

"It's strange that they would want to remain anonymous." Hermione said and looked around them.

"I figure it can come in handy if we ever have to get to the third floor corridor again."

"It can be useful for other stuff too, but Harry is to much of a wuss." Ron mumbled.

"I don't even want to know." Hermione said making a disgusted face. She looked around again. "Have you guys seen Cedric yet?"

"No and it's been nice and peaceful without that git." Ron said.

"Git? You aren't talking about me are you Weasley?" Cedric said from behind Ron with a smirk.

"Wow are you sick or something? That's the first time all year you didn't call me Weasel. Are you feeling alright?" Ron said pretending to be stunned.

"I'm just trying to be nice. I didn't realize how much I missed that stupid face of yours until I saw it again." Cedric said smiling.

Ron rolled his eyes but Cedric ignored him.

"So, long time no see. How was your Christmas? Of course I already know how Hermione's Christmas was from the book she wrote me."

"You got one too. How is it possible to write that much without your hand falling off!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Forget about her hand. Think about the poor owl that had to deliver those letters!" Cedric exclaimed right back.

"Fine then maybe I won't write you letters anymore."

"Oh please." Ron said.

"Is that a punishment?" Harry asked.

"Don't tease us like this." Cedric followed.

"You are all insufferable." Hermione huffed with her arms crossed.

All three of the boys laughed and Hermione shook her head at them with a little smile on her face.

"So how was your Christmas here?" Cedric asked again.

"It was good. A little quiet, but nice. I got an invisibility cloak from someone."

"What? Who would give you that?"

"I don't know but we will probably have to use it eventually."

"This must be some kind of joke. You three roam about the castle as you please without the cloak, and now someone just made it ten times easier for you to go looking for trouble." Cedric said.

"I know it's great right." Ron said.

After they talked a while more Cedric left to go find his friends and Marrietta. They decided to meet up in the afternoon to go play quiddich and fly around a little. When they met up Hermione told them she didn't want to go, but after a little, okay after a lot of convincing from Cedric the four of them were on their way.

It had snowed the day before, and a fresh layer of snow lied over the Hogwarts grounds. Of course Hermione saw the snowball fight coming long before the first snowball was even thrown.

Ron got smacked in the back of the head with a snowball and turned around to yell at Cedric when another one hit him square in the face.

Cedric burst out laughing.

"That's it Diggory!" Ron shouted picking up some snow.

"Show me what you got Weasley." Cedric said ready to dodge the first snowball.

Cedric wasn't paying attention to Harry and Harry took the opportunity to make a nice big snowball that he threw at Cedric.

"Hey two on one is no fair! Hermy get over here and help me!"

"Hey you started it, and now you're on your own."

"Please Hermy don't do this to me!" Cedric said as he got hit with another snowball and dramatically fell in the snow as if he'd been shot.

"Only if you call me by my proper name." Hermione said.

"Fine. Hermione, can I get a little help please!" Cedric yelled with a face full of snow.

Hermione smiled and made a snowball. She threw it at Ron and it missed him by a few feet.

"Merlin! Looks like it's still two against one!" Cedric said when he saw Hermione's throw.

"Oh really?" Hermione said as she threw her second snowball at Cedric and hit him square in the face.

"Oh sure, that one was perfect." Cedric said spitting out snow.

"Big target." Hermione said and laughed at Cedric's shocked face. Harry and Ron laughed with her.

"Are you saying I have a big head Granger?"

"So what if I am?" Hermione said as she began to run away.

Cedric followed after her followed by Ron and Harry who were throwing snowballs at the both of them.

"Take it back Granger or I'll call you Hermy for the rest of your life!"

"Never! Help me!" Hermione shouted behind her to Cedric and Ron and Harry.

Cedric eventually caught up to Hermione and they fell into the snow. Cedric dumped snow all over Hermione and she squealed from the cold. Ron dropped a huge snowball over Cedric and the three Gryffindors attacked him with snowballs together.

"Alright, alright I give up! This is what I get for hanging out with three Gryffindors." Cedric said completely soaked.

"We better go back inside before we catch pneumonia. We can't fly like this." Hermione said.

The boys reluctantly agreed and they began their walk back to the castle. They were almost to the door when something caught Ron's eye.

"Hey isn't that Snape?" Ron asked pointing to two figures walking towards the forbidden forest.

"Yeah and that's Quirrell with him. What could they be doing in the forbidden forest?" Hermione asked.

"I'll go check it out." Harry said mounting his broom.

"What if you get caught!" Hermione said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"We'll be inside so they don't see us looking at them and become suspicious." Cedric said.

Harry nodded and kicked off the ground. He flew over quietly and hid in a tree a few feet away from the two professors. It was hard to hear them, but Harry knew he heard something about the philosopher's stone. Then he clearly heard Snape ask if Quirrell found a way past the three headed dog. He didn't hear Quirrell say anything but he heard Snape ask Quirrell which side he is on.

When the professors left Harry was able to fly back to the school and met his three friends by the staircase.

"What did you hear?" Cedric asked.

"Snape asked Quirrell if he found a way past the three headed dog and then asked him what side he was on." Harry whispered.

"I knew it! Snape wants to get the stone to help you know who come back." Ron said loudly.

"Shhh blimey Weasley now the whole school knows." Cedric whispered angrily.

"Sorry." Ron said sheepishly looking around to see if anyone was around.

"We have to tell Dumbledore about this immediately." Hermione said and the three boys nodded in agreement.

They didn't know the password to get into Dumbledore's office so they ran to Professor McGonagall instead.

"Professor we have to speak to Professor Dumbledore immediately." Harry said urgently.

"I am afraid Dumbledore is not here at the moment."

"Please this is important. It's about the Philosopher's Stone. We know that Snape is trying to steal it"

"I don't know how you four know about that but I can assure you it is safe and Professor Snape would never do something like that. You should not go throwing around accusations about a teacher Mr. Potter and that goes for all of you. Now you four are sopping wet. Please go to your dormitories and change before you catch a cold." Professor McGonagall dismissed them.

As the four students went out into the hallway they resolved not to take no for an answer.

"We should go to Hagrid's tonight. Explain to him. We have to try something." Harry said.

"Alright why don't we get changed and then meet outside the Great Hall." Cedric said.

"Sounds good to me." Ron said.

Harry and Ron waited for Hermione before they walked to the Great Hall together. When they got there they saw Cedric talking with Marietta.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Great, just what we need."

As they approached Cedric greeted them and Marrietta politely said hello a little too sweetly… to Hermione anyway.

"Hello, you three. So what could a bunch of first years be running off to that they need to take my Cedric with them?" Marrietta asked.

"Oh well I promised them I would…" Cedric trailed off.

"Tutor us." Hermione said.

"Oh really? I thought I heard that you were the smartest witch of your age?"

"Oh, well I don't know… we just wanted to learn about Patronis' and we won't cover that till third year so…"

"That's where I come in. I promise it will only take a little while then we can do whatever you want." Cedric said to Marrietta.

"I still don't see why I can't come."

"Well these are first years. They don't know what they're doing and if they accidentally do the spell wrong and cast a different spell I just couldn't stand it if you got hurt." Cedric said seriously.

Ron almost burst out laughing but Harry elbowed him in the stomach and Ron pretended to be coughing instead.

"That's so sweet. Isn't he just a lovely boyfriend? Marrietta asked the three first years.

"Yeah, he's one in a million." Ron said sarcastically.

"Anyways we better go. I'll see you later." Cedric said to Marrietta.

Marrietta kissed him goodbye and they all ran out of the castle to Hargids.

As they were running Ron couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease Cedric.

"I couldn't stand it if you got hurt." Ron said in an over dramatic lovey dovey voice and then burst out laughing.

"Shut it weasel."

"Yeah Ron don't make fun of Cedric he's 'just a lovely boyfriend' Harry said mimicking Marrietta and sending Ron into another laughing fit.

"Okay, get it all out now, but I'll have you know you just witnessed the master at work. We got away from her didn't we?" Cedric defended himself.

"Yeah sure, after: 'I promise it will only take a little while and then we'll do whatever you want.'" Hermione said in a worried tone mimicking Cedric.

Everyone started laughing again.

"Alright you three that's enough."

They mocked Cedric all the way to Hagrid's hut. When they finally got there to Cedric's relief Hagrid answered quickly on the first knock on the door. Hagrid hurried them inside without a greeting.

"I have to show you four something." Hagrid hurried to the fire and took out a huge egg. "You can't tell anyone I got it alright."

"I know what that is, but Hagrid how did you get one?" Ron asked.

"I got it from some wizard I met in a pub. He bought me some drinks and we got to talking.

"But Hagrid isn't it illegal to have a dragon?" Cedric asked.

"Shhh look it's hatching.

The four students turned to the egg as it began to shake and eventually crack open. A little dragon came out and went straight towards Hagrid who picked him up in his huge hands and gently cuddled him.

"Bless him he knows his mommy. Hello little Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry questioned.

"He has to have a name doesn't he."

"Hagrid you can get in trouble for this. You can't just buy a dragon egg off some stranger." Cedric said.

"He was very nice. Seemed interested in all magical creatures just like me."

"What did he look like?" Cedric asked.

"Don't know. He had a cloak on with his hood up. I'm telling you he was nice. We talked about fang and fluffy and…"

"Did he seem interested in fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Well yes. He asked how such a ferocious beast could even be approached let alone put in a school."

"What did you say?" Cedric asked.

"I told him Fluffy is just a big softy. If you play him a bit of music he falls straight to sleep."

The four students looked at each other.

"Hagrid we think that hooded man was Professor Snape and that he is going to try to get past Fluffy and steal the Philosopher's stone! You have to do something about that." Hermione begged.

"He may even try tonight." Ron said.

"Nonsense, you four need to stop worrying about the stone. It is perfectly safe. No one could get it no matter how much they want to." Hagrid said.

"We better get going Hagrid." Harry said.

"Yeah we got a lot of homework to do." Ron added.

"Good luck with Norbert Hagrid." Cedric called out as they were leaving.

"Good night Hagrid." Hermione said as she walked out the door.

"Bye you four. Stay out of trouble." Hagrid yelled from his doorway.

The four young students ran back to the castle.

"We have to go check the third floor corridor and see if Snape has tried to get past Fluffy yet." Harry said.

"What if he's there when we get there? How are we supposed to stop him?" Cedric asked.

"We have to go right now and try to get the stone before he can."

"What if we run into him?" Cedric asked again.

"We have to get the invisibility cloak. It will make it a lot easier to sneak around." Ron said.

"What could four students possibly do against a teacher?" Cedric yelled.

"Cedric relax. We will stay under the invisibility cloak until we know that Snape isn't around." Hermione said.

"Don't you think this is a little crazy? We should go get McGonagall and bring her to the third floor. Make her see that someone is trying to steal the stone. She can do something. We'll just end up getting ourselves killed." Cedric ranted.

"Then don't come. We have to do something now. We can't wait. We have to do whatever we can to stop Snape from getting that stone to Voldermort. If you're too chicken then go back to the Hufflepuff common room and hide under your covers." Ron said.

"I'm not a chicken I just think we are acting irrationally. We should get someone who knows what they're doing!" Cedric yelled back at Ron.

"We're going so meet us outside the Gryffindor common room or don't. It's your choice." Harry said as he walked up the stairs.

Ron followed after Harry and Hermione hesitated but went with them as well. She turned and looked at Cedric as she walked away.

Cedric watched them walk up the stairs until they were out of his sight. He began pacing and talking to himself.

"This is ridiculous. They are gonna get themselves killed." Cedric said running his hand through his hair.

"What am I doing?" Cedric asked himself as he took off up the stairs to join his friends in their ridiculous plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry for the ridiculously long wait, but real life got in my way for a while. If there is anyone left still reading this story I hope you enjoy it, and as you all already know I don't own the story, or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

The four young students hid as well as they could under the invisibility cloak. They made their way to the third floor corridor as quietly as possible.

"Ouch! You stood on my foot!" Hermione whisper yelled at Ron.

"Sorry." Ron whispered back.

"Let's try not to draw any attention to ourselves over a stubbed toe please." Cedric whispered.

"Sorry." Hermione whispered.

When they made it to Fluffy's room Hermione whispered alohomora and the door unlocked. They all ran inside and were relieved and at the same time alarmed to see Fluffy already asleep to music from a harp with a spell on it.

"Snape has already been here." Harry said as he took the cloak off of all of them.

"We better hurry after him." Ron said running to the trap door.

"Give me a hand with this will you." Ron said to Cedric.

Cedric grabbed the opposite end of the trap door and pulled it open with Ron.

"Alright if we see Snape down there we have to disarm him before anything else. He is much more powerful than all of us combined. Our best chance is to catch him by surprise." Cedric said to the three young Gryffindors around the trap door who all nodded with determination and a glint of fear in their eyes.

"Uhhhh!" Ron shouted as drool dripped down his shoulder.

"Jump!" Harry shouted and pushed Ron into the trap door. Hermione and Cedric went in next and Harry followed quickly before Fluffy could attack them.

They fell into a large plant that began to tangle itself around them.

Cedric knew right away it was Devil's Snare. He just wished he could remember how to defeat it.

"What is this stuff!?" Ron shouted frightened.

"It's Devil's Snare!" I just can't remember how to kill it!" Cedric yelled back.

"Devil's Snare, you're right. We all need to relax. It's the only way to get out of this!" Hermione said as she stopped struggling and began to sink deeper into the snare.

"Hermione no!" Cedric panicked as he saw Hermione disappear.

"What happened to her!" Ron shouted close to hysterics.

"I'm fine. Just relax." Hermione said from somewhere below them.

Harry relaxed and disappeared like Hermione had.

"They're not relaxing are they?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Of course not." Hermione said as she began pacing trying to think of the way to kill Devil's Snare.

"Of course! Deadly fun but will sulk in the sun that's it Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" Hermione shouted excitedly.

She took out her wand and shouted lumos solem at the Devil's Snare. It began to shrivel up and Ron and Cedric fell out of it.

"Phew good think we didn't panic." Ron said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"If that was you not panicking I think we'd be better off if you waited here." Hermione said.

Cedric laughed and Hermione fixed him with a glare.

"I don't know what you find so funny because you were just as scared as he was." Hermione said.

"Scared, me, no I just didn't want to leave him up there all by himself. I could have got out of that at any time." Cedric said brushing off the danger they were just in.

"Do you realize that if I couldn't remember the devil's snare weakness you would both probably be dead. Please don't take this lightly."

"I'm not. I'm sorry okay. It's not easy to relax when you have plants wrapping themselves around your body."

"You were lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology." Harry said.

"Yeah we are. Come on lets hurry before Snape gets the stone." Cedric said taking the lead.

They entered a big room with a huge door that turned out to be locked.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ron said.

"Look up there. Are those birds?" Hermione asked pointing high above them.

"No those are… keys." Cedric said.

"Look there's brooms here. We can fly up and find the right one." Harry said wasting no time grabbing a broom mounting it and flying up to the keys.

Ron followed right after Harry and Cedric looked over at a frightened Hermione.

"You can stay here. I'm sure between the three of us we can catch it." Cedric told Hermione gently.

"No I want to help… I'm fine really I am." Hermione said defiantly and jumped into the air.

Cedric followed after her.

"Which one is it? They all look the same." Cedric yelled to the others.

"I don't know I guess we could try them all one at a time." Ron suggested.

"That would take too long." Harry said back.

"Look! It's that one!" Hermione shouted and she took off flying towards one of the keys. She expertly grabbed the key she was after and showed it to the boys.

"Look this one has an injured wing which is probably from being used to open the door."

"Brilliant Hermione! Let's try it." Harry said as they all flew back to the ground.

"I think you better watch out Potter there may be a better seeker in Gryffindor." Cedric said smirking.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Hermione asked but smiled anyway.

"Who said I was joking. That was some amazing flying you just did." Cedric exclaimed.

"Well I had a good teacher."

"Ugh can we please keep moving." Ron interrupted.

The four students would have never imagined their next task would be to play a board game, but they found themselves on a giant chess board with missing pieces.

"What is this rubbish? Don't tell me we have to be the missing pieces." Cedric complained.

"I think that's exactly what we have to do." Hermione said.

"Alright, look I've been playing chess since I was three. I know I can do this. Harry you be the bishop, Hermione you be the rook, Cedric the pawn, and I'll be the knight."

No one argued with Ron. They all knew he was by far the best chess player of the four of them.

"Do you think this is going to be like wizards chess?" Hermione asked from her spot on the board.

"Well we'll figure that out soon enough." Ron said.

When Ron made a mistake they found out that it was exactly like wizards chess. The piece was smashed by the other teams' piece.

After that first mistake Ron was really impressive moving the pieces by shouting out the space numbers and the pieces names. Everyone did as Ron said without questioning him and he managed not to kill any of them… yet.

"Alright this is almost over, but the only way we win is if I sacrifice myself." Ron said to everyone calmly.

"No Ron you can't!" Hermione shouted.

"It'll be okay. If I'm hurt you guys have to go on without me. The most important thing is that you stop Snape from getting the stone and the only way that will happen is if I do this. Don't worry about me. I couldn't help with the Devil's Snare, or the flying keys, so I'm glad I could get you get through this. Now when the queen attacks me Harry can say checkmate and the game will be over. Are you ready?"

Everyone solemnly nodded. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Knight to H3!" Ron shouted and moved to the space. The white Queen then began moving towards him. No one could move including Ron who had to just stand there and take the hit.

The Queen swung her staff and hit Ron over the head. He fell to the floor and didn't move.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted and was about to move.

"No! Don't move. Remember we're still playing." Harry said as he made his move and yelled out checkmate.

The white king's sword fell from his hands and the game was over. They all ran over to Ron.

"Is he dead?" Hermione cried.

"No he's just knocked out." Cedric said after checking for a pulse.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"He'll probably be out for a while. Should we just leave him here like this?" Cedric said with his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"We have to. Ron said it himself. Snape has to be stopped."

"It just doesn't seem right." Cedric said looking at Ron without glaring or joking for maybe the first time ever.

"The faster we stop Snape the faster we can come back for him." Harry said to a crying Hermione and stunned Cedric.

They both nodded and got up to follow Harry to the next room.

In the next room they found a knocked out troll.

"Thank Merlin this was done for us." Cedric said and they kept walking.

They opened the next door afraid of what was on the other side, but the only thing they could see was a table with seven bottles on it.

"This doesn't look that bad." Cedric said.

They stepped across the threshold and purple fire blocked the doorway going back and black fire blocked the doorway going forward.

Harry and Hermione looked at Cedric.

"Never mind." Cedric said looking down sheepishly.

"Look there's a note." Hermione said picking up a piece of paper next to the table.

"What do we have to do?" Harry asked.

Hermione read the note out loud.

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

"It's a riddle. One of the potions will make whoever drinks it be able to cross the flames."

"So, only one of us can go on." Cedric stated.

"I'll do it." Harry volunteered.

"No I'm the oldest I'll do it." Cedric said.

"Let's not argue about this. Let's figure this out first." Hermione scolded the boys.

"There are three poisons, a potion that lets you go back, one that lets you go forward, and two potions that do nothing. " Hermione said.

They were there for a half hour trying to figure out what potion was what.

"If I'm correct them this potion will make you cross the purple flames back and either this small one or this big one will get you through the black flames to go forward." Hermione said.

"You mean you don't know which one is the right one?" Harry asked.

"Do you know where the poisons are?" Cedric asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know where all the poisons are."

"Well then it looks like we'll both be drinking after all." Cedric said to Harry."

"What! No way. I won't let you do that. One of you will die."

"What else can we do? We are wasting time in here." Harry said.

"Then I'm drinking one." Hermione said.

"Like hell you are." Cedric said.

"Why does it have to be the two of you?" Hermione asked irritated.

"I won't let you drink it." Cedric said taking the two bottles off the table.

"Diggory you are a stubborn…"

"Do you really want those to be your last words to me?" Cedric interrupted trying to joke but his voice cracked.

Hermione's eyes watered and she turned to Harry.

"Please give me more time. Maybe I can figure the riddle out."

"We've been here long enough like Ron said the most important thing is to stop Snape." Harry said taking a bottle from Cedric.

"It's not worth one of your lives." Hermione said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

She threw her arms around Harry and cried even harder. Then she threw her arms around Cedric.

"Don't cry Hermy. One of these is probably just the wine." Cedric said brushing her tears off her cheeks.

"If one of us does get poisoned then Hermione you have to drink the potion that gets you through the purple flames and go get help as fast as possible." Harry told her.

Hermione nodded trembling in fear.

Cedric and Harry nodded to each other and drank their potions quickly while Hermione was near hysterics.

They both stared at each other waiting for the other to collapse on the floor, but nothing happened.

"How do you feel?" Cedric asked cautiously.

"I feel fine." Harry shrugged. "You?"

"I feel grea…"Cedric stopped mid-sentence and fell to his knees holding his stomach.

"Cedric!" Hermione shouted grabbing his shoulders and keeping him from falling to the ground.

"You need to go get help! Hurry Hermione we don't know what kind of poison he drank!" Harry shouted.

Hermione nodded with tears streaming down her face. She laid Cedric's upper body down as gently as she could and drank the potion for the purple flames. Then she ran through them faster than Harry had ever seen her run before.

Harry stood with Cedric who was groaning on the floor. Sweat was dripping off him and he was turning really red.

"You'll be okay Cedric. Hermione is getting help."

"Keep going Harry." Cedric pushed Harry away from him with all the strength he could muster, which wasn't a lot.

"Hurry before your potion wares off. You have to stop Snape. By the time help comes it could be too late." Cedric panted.

"Hermione will kill me if I leave you alone." Harry said earning a small smile from Cedric.

Cedric's smile turned into a grimace and his face turned serious as he spoke to Harry.

"Voldemort will kill us all if you don't." Cedric wheezed out before he passed out.

"Cedric? Cedric?" Harry said shaking his friend.

Cedric didn't wake up, but Harry could still feel a faint pulse at Cedric's wrist, so he knew he wasn't dead… yet.

"Hang on mate. If you die it's all my fault." Harry said to his unconscious friend. He gave Cedric's shoulder a squeeze before getting up and turning towards the black flames.

Harry, who was now alone took one last look back at his friend and hoped Ron, Hermione, and Cedric would be okay. Harry took a deep breath and moved forward through the flames.


	11. Chapter 11

Cedric opened his eyes and shielded them from the harsh sunlight. He tried to sit up but his body was still very weak and he plopped back down on the bed.

'Wait a minute sunlight? Where am I? What happened?' Cedric thought as he looked around and could see that he had somehow ended up in the hospital wing. Then he noticed that Harry was in a hospital bed next to him.

"Harry! Are you alright mate?" Cedric asked worried when there was no response.

His yell drew Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore from her office.

"Ah you're finally awake. I was beginning to worry Mr. Diggory." Dumbledore said smiling.

"What happened to him? Are Ron and Hermione alright!?" Cedric asked panicked.

"Relax Cedric they are all fine. Harry will wake up soon and Ron and Hermione are eating breakfast in the Great Hall as we speak. They have been in here every day to see the both of you."

"How long have we been out?"

"Three days. When Miss Granger came barreling through my office screaming and crying I thought the worst, and if she didn't get to me as fast as she did you would be dead. That poison you drank gives the drinker a terrible fever. Then, puts them in a coma, and finally a few hours later they succumb to the poison."

"What happened to Harry?"

"Apparently Professor Quirrell was not what he seemed. Voldemort was using him as a parasite."

"You mean it wasn't professor Snape that was trying to steal the stone?"

"No my dear boy. I know he isn't always the kindest person, but I trust Professor Snape with my life. You four were brave to try and protect the stone, but there is a reason some people say bravery is just another word for stupidity. I made it so that the stone cannot be found by someone who wants to use it. If Quirrell and Voldemort were in the room alone they would have never been able to find the stone, but since Harry wanted to find the stone but not use it he got it and almost died when Quirrell tried to take it from him."

Cedric looked down sheepishly. "Sorry we were stupid enough to go in there alone." Cedric said.

"It's alright my boy. Personally I think bravery no matter how stupid should be commended. You all did well. You showed you were willing to die for a good cause and you showed fierce friendship for not wanting Hermione to drink from the glass. Even though you didn't have to you four young students were able to stop Voldemort from getting the stone and that is something to commemorate." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"When can I get out of here?" Cedric asked sitting up.

"Let Madam Pomfrey look you over one more time. If she says you're okay you can go to your common room. I think you should wait until tomorrow to start going to your classes again."

"Thank you professor."

"No thank you dear boy." Dumbledore said and then walked out of the hospital wing.

Pomfrey gave Cedric the all clear and Cedric bolted out of the hospital wing and ran to the Great Hall. People in the halls were yelling things like good job, or welcome back, but Cedric ignored them and didn't stop running until he got to the Great Hall and spotted his favorite Gryffindor's at their table.

Cedric smiled and started walking towards them. Out of nowhere Cedric was hit by a flying body that he realized a second later was Marietta. She threw her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"I've been so worried about you! Are you okay? How do you feel?" Marietta yelled squeezing him so tight she was cutting off circulation.

"I'm fine Marietta. I'd be better if I was able to breath." Cedric gasped out.

"Oh sorry." Marietta quickly released him.

"It's oka…" Cedric was cut off by a kiss from Marietta.

"I was so worried." She said as she pulled away.

Cedric heard his name being yelled before another body came flying at him out of nowhere and he knew from the bushy hair in his face that this was Hermione.

"Dumbledore said you would be okay, but I thought he was just saying that to keep us from worrying. I'm so happy you're awake." Hermione cried into his shirt.

Cedric put his arms around her and gave her a comforting squeeze. "You can't get rid of me that easily Granger."

"Hey Diggory." Ron shouted "I'm glad you're okay." Ron said giving Cedric a slap on the back.

"Likewise Weasley. You played a hell of a chess game."

"From what Hermione tells me, you didn't do too bad yourself." Ron said.

Hermione looked at them strangely. "I think that's the first civilized conversation you two had all year."

Marietta cleared her throat.

"Excuse me but my boyfriend just got out of the hospital wing. I'd like to spend some time with him, and I'm sure he'd like to hang out with his real friends. Why don't you little Gryffindor's go find someone else to annoy." Marietta said.

"Marietta…" Cedric said angrily but was interrupted when his quiddich mates came barreling into him.

"We heard you were out of the hospital but we didn't believe it! How you feeling Ced?" Herbert yelled hugging him.

"I'm okay." Cedric said to them.

"We thought we were gonna have to find a new seeker Ced." Anthony joked putting his arm around Cedric.

"Come on Ced everyone's in the common room waiting for you." Malcom said and they all but dragged Cedric away from his girlfriend and his Gryffindor friend.

"Cedric looked at Hermione and shouted "I'll talk to you later." Then he was dragged out of the Great Hall with dozens of students following them to the Hufflepuff common room.

Marietta rounded on Hermione.

"What did that mean "I'll talk to you later?" She asked annoyed.

"You're a Ravenclaw I'm sure you can figure out I'll talk to you later means that later on in the day Cedric will come and talk to me." Hermione said snidely.

"Look here Granger I don't know why Cedric hangs out with you, but you better watch it. There's only one reason why the famous Harry Potter and the most popular boy in school would want to hang out with you, and it has nothing to do with your brains. If you don't want the whole school to start spreading rumors about you, you better leave _MY_ boyfriend alone." Marietta said and stormed off.

"Jeez what's her problem?" Ron asked.

"She's jealous." Hermione said watching her walk away.

"Don't worry about her. Cedric won't let her spread any rumors about you." Ron tried to comfort her.

"Let's go see how Harry's doing." Hermione said and the two of them began walking to the hospital wing.

Harry didn't wake up that night, but early the next morning as Ron and Hermione left their common room to go to the Great Hall they saw Harry finish walking up the last step to get to the common room.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron shouted.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked

"I'm fine. How about you two?"

"I'm alright." Ron smiled.

"I've never been better." Hermione said.

"How is Cedric?" Harry asked.

"He's still partying it up with his quiddich mates and his precious girlfriend. We haven't seen him since yesterday morning." Hermione said irritated.

"Well come on Harry lets go get breakfast. I'm sure you're starving. I know I am." Ron said.

"When are you not?" Hermione asked.

"Shut it." Ron said but laughed anyway.

Harry smiled at his friends and walked with them to breakfast.

When they got to the Great Hall they saw a crying and distraught looking Marietta at the Ravenclaw table being comforted by her friend Cho Chang.

"Wonder what that's about?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Who cares!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hey Harry!" Cedric's voice called from behind them.

"Cedric you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine what about you? I woke up yesterday and you were in the bed next to mine."

"I'm alright. Voldemort sort of flew through my body and I passed out. That's all I remember up until I woke up this morning."

"What's up with Marietta?" Ron asked.

"Oh her. She told me what she said last night and I dumped her."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm not going to date a girl that would spread vicious rumors about my friend. She was kind of clingy anyway."

"And annoying." Ron added.

"And conceited." Harry chimed in.

"And a bitch." Hermione finished.

"Alright, alright you made your point. Just remind me never to date a Ravenclaw again." Cedric joked and the three Gryffindors laughed.

Things went back to normal after that. Since Cedric was single again girls would follow him around sometimes hoping to get some attention from him, but he only hung out with his Hufflepuff friends and his first year Gryffindor's. The end of term came fast and before they knew it the year was over and they were in the Great Hall waiting for the House Cup to be awarded by Dumbledore.

"Another year gone. I would like to congratulate all the houses on a fantastic year. Now, on with the awarding. In fourth place Gryffindor with 350 points. In third place Hufflepuff with 450 points. In second place Ravenclaw with 460 points and in First place Slytherin with 495 points." Dumbledore announced to the school.

Slytherin jumped up and cheered, but Dumbledore wasn't finished yet.

"Recent events must be taken into account. I believe there are still points to be rewarded to a certain few." Dumbledore announced holding up his hand at the Slytherin celebration.

The Great Hall became silent as everyone waited to see what Dumbledore would do.

"To Mr. Ronald Weasley. For the best played game of chess in Hogwarts history I award you fifty points."

"Ron looked surprised as Dumbledore smiled at him and raised his glass to him. The students gave a nice applause to him.

"To Miss Hermione Granger. For the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril I award you fifty points.

There was more applause and Hermione blushed at the attention.

"To Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award you fifty points."

Gryffindor table erupted because they now realized they were in first place.

"And finally to Mr. Cedric Diggory. For unwavering bravery and true friendship I award you fifty points."

Everyone cheered and now the Hufflepuffs were going crazy because they were tied with Gryffindor.

"I must announce for the first time in Hogwarts history there is a tie for the House Cup. Congratulations Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on your unique and well deserved accomplishment. I believe a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore said and waved his hand at the banners lining the Great Hall. They turned from green and silver to yellow, black, scarlet and gold.

Everyone in the Great Hall cheered except Slytherin of course, who had gotten the House Cup taken from them. No one in the Great Hall seemed to be upset for them at all except of course for Professor Snape, but his face always looked like that.

Hermione hugged Ron and Harry who also hugged each other. Fred and George gave Ron a noogie and patted his back, and Neville was so excited he almost strangled Seamus. Harry, Ron and Hermione heard so many congratulations and felt so many pats on the back they couldn't even tell who was saying or giving them. Cedric was surrounded by his own classmates getting congratulations. It had been fifty years since Hufflepuff won a house cup so everyone was understandably proud and thrilled. Cedric looked over at the Gryffindors and made eye contact with a grinning Hermione. If it was possible Cedric and Hermione's smiles got bigger and Cedric gave Hermione a little wink before practically getting carried out of the Great Hall in celebration.

Just like that the school year was over.

Hagrid instructed all the students onto the platform and into the Hogwarts Express. Hagrid saw Harry talking with Hermione, Ron and Cedric and called him over.

"Thought you were leaving without saying goodbye did you?" Hagrid teased reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a photo album.

"This is for you." Hagrid said handing Harry the book.

"What's this?" Harry asked opening it and seeing a moving picture of his mother, father, and himself as a baby.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry said smiling and giving his giant friend a hug.

"Alright, alright go on with you." Hagrid said getting emotional.

Harry smiled at him and returned to his friends.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. He just gave me some pictures of my parents."

"That's sweet." Hermione said.

They heard Hagrid yelling at everyone to board the train.

"Come on we better get in if we want a good seat." Cedric said climbing aboard.

"You mean we better get in before your fan club can find out where you're sitting." Ron laughed.

"Shut it. You're just jealous that I have a fan club and you don't." Cedric said cockily and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Honestly do you two ever stop?" Hermione asked.

"It's his fault. He has a comment for everything." Ron said grumpily.

"What can I say it's a gift." Cedric said smirking and Ron looked at Hermione and pointed at Cedric with an I told you so look.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

"Don't fight now. You may not see each other for months." Hermione said.

"Thank Merlin for that." Ron and Cedric said at the same time.

"You know you guys are going to miss each other." Harry said.

"Not likely." Cedric said.

"Come on we saw how upset you got when Ron was knocked out on the chess board." Harry said.

"Oh really." Ron said with his eyebrows raised as he turned to Cedric.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face. I thought you were dead." Cedric huffed.

"Admit it you would have missed me." Ron said elbowing Cedric in the side.

"I'm going to kill you Harry." Cedric said.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and tried to look innocent.

"If I recall correctly Ronald, you questioned Dumbledore about getting to the poison in time. You asked him about fifty times if he was sure Cedric was going to make it."

Cedric snorted and Ron turned red.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. I don't know how you even remember what I was doing because you were crying hysterical the whole time." Ron said.

"Yeah but I'm not the one who is trying to hide their feelings about their friend. You both need to grow up." Hermione said.

"You can't tell me to grow up. I'm older than you!" Cedric said in mock anger.

"Shut it Ced." Hermione said as they all took their seats.

"Don't be mad. Like you said we may not see each other for months." Cedric said.

"I'll write to you, and you three better write back." Hermione said.

"Yeah, sure." The three boys mumbled together.

Hermione shook her head at the boys but smiled. She already couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts for her second year. She could only imagine what kind of trouble they would get into next year.


End file.
